My Daughter's Boyfriend
by windeerland
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang si derektur Oh, yang tergila-gila pada pacar anak perempuannya sendiri./Baca A/N!/ [REVISI] HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1 : Cheonsa's new Boyfriend

…

" _D_ _addy_ , ini Luhan. Dia kekasihku..." gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Menyenggol lengan si kekasih yang bersebalahan dengannya, bermaksud memberi isyarat.

Luhan yang mengerti dengan segera membungkukkan badannya sopan, "H-halo! selamat sore _ahjussi!_ Nama saya _Luhan_ dan saya adalah kekasih putri anda, _Oh Cheonsa_ " ucapnya, dengan senyum yang tak kalah ceria dari milik Cheonsa.

Namun lelaki utama yang di panggil _daddy_ itu taunya hanya diam. Seraya menaikkan satu alisnya yang sempurna, ia hanya mengamati keduannya dalam diam.

 _Diam_

 _Diam_

 _Diam_

Dan diam tanpa suara. Membuang waktu begitu saja tanpa adanya kata diantara mereka. Kedua _muda mudi_ itu bahkan sudah berpikiran tak karuan kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau ia tak menyukai Luhan? _Itu sampai –_

"Kau yakin, kau seorang _Pria_?" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut _jahanamnya._

Dan suasana pun kembali _diam_ ,

* * *

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

" **My Daughter's Boyfriend"**

 **BoyXBoy**

.

 **No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tik!_

 _Tok!_

 _Tik!_

 _Tok!_

Hanya denting jam lah yang mengisi kekosongan ruangan luas itu bak sebuah jawaban, setelah yang paling tua dintara mereka menanyakan hal tak wajar. Terlebih ia mengatakannya di depan si tersangka dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa andalannya.

Baik Luhan maupun Cheonsa yang berdiri didepannya menampakkan wajah terkejut mereka. Terlebih si pemuda yang nampak _shok_ akan hinaan (ini menurut _parsepsinya_ ) yang tertuju padanya itu.

"Maaf, _ahjussi_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan balik sambil mengorek telinga. Ia pikir, mungkin saja telinganya yang sedang bermasalah.

Meski sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti itu bukanlah untuk yang pertama kali terlontar untuknya. Namun tetap saja Luhan tak pernah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia benar-benar seorang _pria,_ dan tentu ia akan marah jika _gendernya_ diragukan begitu saja oleh orang lain yang bahkan baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu.

Jika diperlukan ia bahkan rela membuka celananya, disini pun ia tak apa, guna menunjukkan tonjolan kebanggaannya yang ada di antara paha mulus miliknya.

"Aku tidak bersedia mengulang kembali perkataanku." yang paling tua memberi smirk tampannya. Yang mana membuat kedua sejoli didepannya menganga antara kagum dan tak percaya.

Terkagum karena lelaki ini sudah hampir setengah baya, dan tak percaya karena ia memang sudah tua. Tapi kenapa kadar ketampanannya masihlah sungguh berbahaya?!

Luhan yang beberapa menit lalu hendak marah karena di ragukan gendernya yang sensitive, kini malah jadi bersemu-semu bak perawan yang hendak di perawani tanpa alasan jelas.

Namanya Oh Sehun, pria duda dengan satu anak gadis berumur 18 yang tahun ini usianya menginjak 43 tahun. Tak seperti pria paruh baya kebanyakan, _Oh Sehun_ benar-benar masih terlihat sangat muda. Walau kerutan-kerutan kecil sudah mulai nampak kelihatan, namun hal itu justru terlihat menambah kesan _kematanganny_ _a_ yang – _Hot!_ Memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, kulit putih cenderung pucat yang sangat singkron dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. Seakan uban pun takut singgah dikepalanya yang berharga milyaran tersebut. Terkesan berlebihan, namun begitulah kebenarannya. Dan _oh!_ Jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya dengan rahang tegas sebagai pembungkus wajah sempurnanya. Apalagi tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dengan dada bidang sebagai pelengkap _postu_ _rnya_. Tak peduli dengan perkara umur, wanita manapun juga pasti akan dengan senang hati membuka pakaian mereka dihadapannya tanpa disuruh, jika hal itu bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan poin terpenting yang dimiliki Oh Sehun lainya adalah dia yang seorang taipan kaya, yang sudah dikenal banyak khayalak bahkan sejak ia masih berumur muda dulu akan kecerdasan otaknya dalam menjalankan bisnisnya yang ada dimana-mana. _Ssssttt_.. dan asal kalian tau saja, nama _Oh Sehun_ _juga_ masuk ke dalam jajaran 10 besar _milyuner_ yang begitu di ingini para wanita di negeri seantero ini. So, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona lelaki macam Oh Sehun? Bahkan _Luhan_ yang baru saja berkoar dalam hati tak terima dihina atas gendernya, tiba-tiba seakan ikut terjerat akan pesona yang dimiliki lelaki itu.

Hey, ingat Lu, kau adalah lelaki jantan!

" _Daddy!_ Kau tak boleh begitu! Bagaimanapun, biarpun Luhan memang memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan dia tetaplah pria, dan dia adalah pacarku!" Cheonsa yang berseru di sampingnya menyandarkan ekspresi Luhan yang tadinya memalu kembali pada mode menuntutnya.

"Oh ya, kalian benar-benar berpacaran?" Sehun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah stoick miliknya, membuat baik Luhan maupun cheonsa berkeinginan sekali untuk menggampar wajah tampan itu dengan sandal buluk milik salah satu pembantu di rumahya.

"Tentu saja, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan _daddy_ itu. Aku mengenalkan Luhan pada _daddy,_ yang itu artinya kami serius!"

"Serius? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, _sayang?_ " Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan serius. Menatap dan meneliti pada Luhan yang berkedip gugup kearahnya.

Padahal dalam hati, dalam ketersembunyian wajahnya yang dingin, sedari tadi Sehun tengah mati-matian untuk tidak menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Karena _–oh my god!_ Anak itu sangat menggemaskan! Sangat cantik! Dan sangat cocok untuk di rebahkan di ranjangnya yang kosong dan dingin!

 _Gosh!_

Luhan itu cantik. Imut. Menggemaskan. Mungil. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Dan yang membuat Sehun terkagum-kagum sejak tadi adalah tatapan mata polosnya yang jernih. Sangat tidak cocok jika disuruh untuk _menafkahi_ anak orang. Kendati itu harus menafkahi Cheonsa yang sejatinya memiliki fisik sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya, selain genderlah yang membedakan mereka. Bisa-bisa dalam kehidupan mendatang mereka bertukar posisi dengan ia yang malah menjadi submisif dari perempuan remaja itu.

" _Daddy…."_

Sehun menampar pipinya sendiri untuk yang kesekian kali sejak berhadapan dengan Luhan menggunakan tangan imaginernya, kembali beralih pada anak perempuannya yang cemberut. Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, dan dengan pasrah melunturkan sedikit ekspresi datarnya untuk mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Baiklah baik, _daddy_ hanya bercanda… Kalian boleh duduk, silahkan."

Dengan segera Cheonsa pun mengapit Luhan untuk duduk pada sofa panjang yang ada di depan ayahnya. "Kau tau _dad,_ caramu bercanda sungguh tidak lucu." celotehnya sedetik setelah ia mendaratkan bokongnya.

Sehun berdeham pelan, tidak memperdulikan bagaiamana komentar anak perempuannya mengenai humornya yang payah. Alih-alih ia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Luhan, "Jadi siapa namamu tadi?"

Alah, alasan! Padahal Sehun langsung hafal nama Luhan diluar kepala.

"Luhan" jawab Cheonsa tanpa diharapkan.

"Terdengar bukan sejenis nama dari korea?"

"Memang, Luhan setengah cina _dad_ …"

" _Daddy_ bertanya pada Luhan, bukan padamu Cheonsa." Sehun menampilkan senyum satu garisnya, yang membuat Cheonsa mengeluarkan ceringan anehnya.

"Nah, jadi…?"

"A-ah! Ibuku orang korea, dan ayahku orang cina." ucap Luhan pelan, sedikit malu, terlihat dari cara meremat jemari mungilnya yang Sehun perhatikan secara diam-diam.

"Mmm begitukah, baik... jadi berapa hari kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Luhan dan Cheonsa saling mengalihkan tatapan.

 _Berapa hari dia bilang?!_

"Bukan berapa hari _daddy,_ tapi pekan ini kami resmi satu bulan. Jadi pertanyaan yang seharusnya adalah berapa minggu?" lagi-lagi Cheonsa menyambar pertanyaan yang harusnya di jawab oleh Luhan. Namun bukan karena itu Sehun menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Oh, _wae?"_ Cheonsa bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau yakin itu nyaris satu bulan? Bukan satu hari?"

"Tentu saja, benar kan _baby_?" Cheonsa menyakinkan ayahnya itu dengan mengalihkannya pada Luhan yang mengangguk. Itu jelas membuat Oh Sehun makin terkejut, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Oh Cheonsa yang selain fisik juga menuruni sifat playboy miliknya dengan sempurna. Itu jelas di ragukan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan nyaris satu bulan berhubungan dengan Luhan, jika biasanya hubungannya hanyalah bertahan maksimal 2 minggu saja.

Factor dari benih Sehun ditambah dengan kecantikan mantan istrinya (Ibu Cheonsa), membuat Cheonsa dikaruniai fisik yang nyaris sempurna adalah hal yang wajar. Memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan indah bak model kenamaan di usianya yang terbilang masih belia, apalagi ia gadis muda kaya raya yang terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Membuat tak heran jika banyak yang tergila-gila dan mau menjadikannya sebagi kekasih. Dan Sehun yakin seratus persen jika dalam satu tahun sejak ia memasuki sekolah menengah atasnya, gadis itu sudah berpuluh-puluh kali berganti pasangan. Jadi wajar jika ia terkejut, tatkala Cheonsa mengatakan sudah menjalani hubungannya dengan Luhan lebih dari 2 minggu. Apalagi Cheonsa yang kini mengenalkan Luhan sebagai pacar kepadanya –yang mana itu adalah hal yang pertama Cheonsa lakukan sejak ia diperbolehkan berpacaran dulu.

Sehun memang bukan ayah penentang yang mengatur dan menentukan masa depan putrinya itu harus menjadi seperti apa atau berhubungan dengan siapa. Ia cukup sadar jika kelakuan Cheonsa tak pelak adalah persamaan dari dirinya sendiri semasa remaja dulu. Namun masalahnya, kenapa harus Luhan? Kenapa hubungan mereka sudah selama itu (bagi Sehun dan Cheonsa)? Apa mereka benar-benar serius dengan cinta monyet seperti itu? Tidak! Em, maksudnya… bolehkah Sehun kini menyatakan perang pada putrinya sendiri. Bolehkan ia mengatakan jika ia bahkan sudah memiliki ketertarikan dengan anak itu sejak Cheonsa membawanya melangkah memasuki perkarangan rumah ini.

 _Gila!_ –itu memang julukan yang kerap ia sandang sejujurnya. Apakah mungkin lelaki dewasa sepertinya masih bisa merasakan cinta monyet seperti itu juga? Bahkan jantung Sehun sudah berdetak gila sejak ia menatap Luhan dari jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas; saat binar anak itu tertangkap indranya tengah menampilkan kekagumannya dengan mendongakkan wajah kesana kemari –mengangumi bagaimana besarnya hunian seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan bolehkan ia mengatakan, _ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah hampir satu bulan?"

Luhan mengagguk singkat, sedikit canggung sebenarnya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya…."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah Cheonsa… keturunanku." Luhan mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan ayah pacarnya ini.

Mereka berdua kini duduk saling berhadapan di ruang keluarga Oh, tanpa adanya Cheonsa diantara mereka. Bagian ini membuat Sehun yang tengah duduk pongah di atas sofa singgle miliknya merasa senang bukan kepayang. Dengan kaki bersilang dan segelas crystal bening berisi minuman hitam pekatnya yang bertengger di jemarinya dengan _elegan_. Sehun mencoba pamer dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, berharap Luhan terpesona akan segala tingkah laku yang menurutnya keren itu. Dan memang benar, Luhan yang lugu tentu terpesona akan setiap gerak-gerik yang tengah ia tampilkan. Luhan bahkan berpikir akan mempraktekannya suatu saat nantinya.

"Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?" Sehun kembali bersuara, mengalihkan Luhan.

"Ayahku seorang pengusaha di cina, dan ibuku adalah seorang desainer saat ini." jawab Luhan mengingat-ingat.

"Ayahmu pengusaha?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya mengelus dagunya yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus jantan disekitarnya. "Perusahaan apa lebih tepatnya?"

"Sebuah perusahaan entertain di cina salah satunya –"

"Apa itu berarti ayahmu memiliki lebih dari satu perusahaan?"

"Sepertinya… iya," Luhan menjawab sedikit ragu, meski senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranumnya, membuat mata sebening rusanya ikut tenggelam di dalamnya.

Sehun tertegun di melihatnya. Degupan jantungnya yang menggila tak bisa mengelak; jika ia memang sudah gila mencintai pacar baru putrinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berdeham pelan, guna menutupi rasa itu yang kian tak terkendali.

"Jadi, apa perusahaan yang lainnya itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham... hanya itu yang ku tau."

"Kenapa? Kau kan anaknya?"

Luhan terdiam, membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun. Sedikit tak mengerti karena selama ini ayahnya memang terkesan melarangnya berurusan dengan dunia luar. Ia bahkan tak pernah di ijinkan mempelajari atau bahkan mengetahui perusahaan perusahaan apa saja yang sedang ayahnya kerjakan. Padahal Luhan adalah anak tunggal dan seharusnnya ia adalah pewaris utama yang sudah harus di ajarkan cara mengelola perusahaan yang baik sejak dini. Mengetahui jika ayahnnya adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan entertain saja,bukan karena ayah atau keluarganya yang lain yang memberitahu, melainkan karena ia yang secara tak sengaja melihat ayahnya sedang di wawancarai disalah satu stasiun televisi swasta cina saat itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Luhan menanyakannya langsung pada salah satu orang tuannya jika nanti mereka mengunjunginnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggilnya karena Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam.

"A-ah ya! maaf… aku tidak tau, _daddy_ tak pernah mengijinkanku berurusan dengan perusahaan sebelumnya." Jawab Luhan dengan kikuk. Yang taunya diangguki Sehun dengan pelan, yang mana membuat Luhan bernapas lega karena lelaki itu tak mempermasalahkan lebih jauh lagi tentang pekerjaan ayahnya yang membingungkan.

"Lalu, kau disini tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah pamanku."

"Aah, jadi begitu..." Sehun mengangguk kembali, menyesap pelan minumannya. Dan melirik kearah Luhan yang tengah memerhatikannya, "Kau mau minum?" tawarnya sekedar basa-basi.

Luhan meresponnya dengan mata berkedip lucu. Melirik sebuah botol yang tak ia ketahui jenisnya dan beberapa gelas serupa milik Sehun yang ada di atas meja depannya, "S-sebenarnya a-aku… a– " takut-takut ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tau ini apa?" tebak Sehun yang langsung mengenai sasaran. Karena anak itu mengangguk dengan manis setelahnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah menduga akan hal semacam ini. Bahkan Sehun berani jamin jika Cheonsa yang notabenyaadalah anak perempuan lebih mengenal mengenai beberapa jenis minuman _beralkohol_ dibanding Luhan yang katanya anak lelaki ini. "Serius Luhan, umurmu benar sudah 18 kan, bukan 8?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah 18!" sungut Luhan karena bagaimanapun ia memang sudah 18.

"Kalau begitu cobalah satu teguk saja." ujar Sehun terang-terangan menantang kearah Luhan.

 _A-ah!_ Bagaimana ini? Luhan benar-benar tabu dengan hal semacam ini, dan Luhan hanya belum sadar jika selama ini orangtuanya membesarkannya layaknya putri tunggal semata wayang, yang harus benar-benar dijaga keperawanannya.

" _D-daddy_ melarangku meminum minuman berakohol sebelum lulus sekolah." alasan yang bagus Luhan. Karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ia takut mabuk apalagi pingsan setelahnya. Lagipula ayahnya memang benar melarangnya dengan keras untuk menjauhi hal hal semacam itu. Dan Luhan yang dasarnya memang anak penurut yang mau tak mau selalu mengikuti setiap perkataan ayahnya itu.

Itu sebelum ia sekarang ini bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang seakan ingin merusak dan menertawakan sikap penurutnya, apalagai dengan pengawasan yang nan jauh dari mereka di sana.

"Luhan, Luhan, anak dijaman sekarang mana ada peraturan yang seperti itu. _Daddy-_ mu benar benar tipe orang tua kolot ternyata."

Sehun memberinya senyuman miring yang mana hal itu membuat hati Luhan tergugah. "Bukan seperti itu –"

"Kalau begitu satu teguk."

 _Glup!_

Bukankah Oh Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti _bajingan_!

"B-baiklah, s-satu teguk…"

Pada akhirnya toh Luhan tetap akan pasrah pada bajingan tampan berkuasa yang kini masih tersenyum miring kearahnya. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Oh Sehun yang terlihat seksi saat menuangkan anggurnya kedalam salah satu gelas. Dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan yang menerimanya dengan keragu-raguan. "Ayolah Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu lelaki jika belum pernah merasakan sensasi alkohol di usiamu yang sakarang ini. Lagipula anggur ini hanya memiliki kadar 10% , jadi tidak akan mungkin membuatmu mabuk jika hanya meminumnya sedikit." bujuk rayunnya yang sesat.

"Anggur?" Luhan menganguk menyakinkan diri sendiri, dan dengan pelan mendekatkan gelas tersebut pada belah bibirnya, "…aku akan meminum Anggur ini." Ucapnya, sebelum benar-benar menimun minuman itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Ia mendesah sedikit keras sedetik setelah rasa panas melewati kerongkongannya. Meski kata Sehun minumannya hanya mengandung kadar alkohol 10%, tetap saja bagi Luhan yang awam merasakan panas yang teramat pada kerongkongannya, yang membuatnya mengatakan tidak mau meminumnya lagi karena rasanya tak seenak anggur yang ia kira.

Sehun menahan senyum puas melihatnya. "Kau berpikir rasanya akan seperti anggur buah, begitu?"

"Ya, karena namanya anggur, kupikir rasanya juga akan seperti itu." jawab Luhan polos.

"Dasar konyol," Sehun melipat tangannya di didepan dada, berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawakannya "mm, Luhan…" panggilnya, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang masih focus menggosok-gosok leher panasnya "Kau tau, aku rasa Cheonsa tidak cocok berpacaran denganmu. Jadi akan lebih baik jika kalian… putus saja." ujarnya kemudian, membuat Luhan terkejut dan membulatkan mata sebening rusa miliknya.

"A-apa?"

Menggemaskan sekali. Sehun bahkan hampir khilaf melihatnya, tapi karena ia kini memiliki misi untuk memisahkan mereka terlebih dulu, jadi ia harus bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 _Belum saatnya_ –bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Yah, aku bisa lihat sendiri, kalian adalah dua tipe orang yang sangat tidak cocok. Cheonsaku sangat berharga, dia wanita yang tangguh. Jadi aku tidak ingin dia mendapatkan lelaki yang tak jantan… sepertimu." Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah secara terang-terangan. Di banding berpacaran, jika Cheonsa dan Luhan sedang jalan berdampingan, orang awam pasti akan berpikir jika mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua gadis dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dibanding sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Tapi aku suka Cheonsa… b-bagaimana _ahjussi_ bisa menyuruh kami untuk putus?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan ayahnya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"T-tapi…."

"Oh, atau jika kau mau, kau bisa mengikuti saranku?"

"Saran seperti apa?"

"Seperti privat secara pribadi denganku, untuk mengubahmu menjadi pria agar lebih jantan, semisalnya?"

"Oh?" Luhan membulatkan bibirnya bulat-bulat, lagi-lagi merasa sedikit salah pada pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menawarkan sendiri dirinya untuk _memprivatnya_ , jika sebelumnya Luhan memang ingin menyeruakkan keinginannya tersebut sejak tadi. "Apakah boleh? Apakah _ahjussi_ tidak keberatan? Aku tentu mau, aku mau! Aku sudah jantan, tapi aku ingin terlihat semakin jantan seperti _ahjussi_!" seru Luhan semangat.

Meski hampir terbahak, Sehun secara mati-matian menahan agar tak melakukannya "Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi, kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"binar bahagia terpancar dari sorot mata Luhan. Dan ia bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya yang akan semakin keren nantinya. Seperti Oh Sehun yang manly sekali? Tidak bisa dipercaya, Luhan bayanganmu terlalu jauh. Tsk!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri sejak tadi." Luhan memberikan cengirannya pada Sehun yang salah tingkah. _Ingat umur, Pak!_ Untungnya Luhan anak yang lugunya amat kelewatan, jadi ada orang mau mandang dia seperti apa aja juga Luhan menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Oh oke," Sehun berdeham sebentar, guna menetralkan rasa _abg-nya_ yang bahkah tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan "Jadi untuk yang pertama adalah kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun hal ini pada orang lain, termasuk Cheonsa sekalipun, mengerti?" ujarnya yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan. "Kedua, jika kita sedang bersama dan hanya berdua _(emh, hanya berdua)_ kau dilarang memanggilku _ahjussi_ , paham?" _loh,_ kali ini Luhan malah terbengong.

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa?"

 _Panggil sayang atau baby, sepertinya tidak akan membuat telinga sepet tuh_ –tapi nyatanya itu cuma harapan saja.

"Cukup panggil dengan _Sehun."_ Ujarnya Sehun kemudian.

"Tapi nanti tidak sopan?" karena seingat Luhan ia sedang tinggal di Negara yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, terutama kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Tidak apa Luhan, karena aku sendiri yang meminta."

"Mmm, b-baiklah –"

"Coba panggil namaku."

 _Dasar modus tukang ngardus!_

"S-sehun…" ucap Luhan pelan, dan terbata.

"Apa, aku tidak dengar. Coba lebih keras, Luhan." pinta Sehun lagi.

"S-sehun!" kali ini Luhan mengucapkannya lantang dengan pipi bersemu agak malu-malu tidak jelas. Padahal seharusnya tak pantas juga ia bersemu pada ayah pacarnya sendiri. Beda lagi dengan Sehun yang malah cengar-cengir tak karuan, merasakan bagaimana pusat hidupnya yang ada di dada sebelah kirinya sedang berdisko ria. Namun sayangnya suasanya romansa mendadak diruangan itu harus hancur sedetik ketika Cheonsa memasuki ruangan dengan teriakan heboh miliknnya.

" _Daddy_ , Luhannie _babyy_ , makan siang sudah siap!"

 _Sial!_

 **TBC**

...

Jika ide cerita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ide cerita lain, itu murni dari ketidaksengajaan. Karena 100% karya ini murni dari pemikiran sendiri. Bukan meniru, apalagi menjiplak!

Menerima Teguran, Saran, Masukan, maupun Kritikan, asal dengan bahasa MANUSIA yang baik (:

…

 _Terimaksih sudah membaca!_

 _I Love HunHan!_

 _windeerland_


	2. Chapter 2 : Planning Oh Sehun

**HunHan**

" **My Daughter's Boyfriend"**

 **BoyXBoy**

.

.

.

 **No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste!**

.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

...

* * *

Jam kosong seharusnya menjadi surganya setiap anak bebas melakukan hal menyenangkan tanpa takut akan terkena omelan dari guru. Seharusnya memang begitu, namun seribu sayang hal tersebut seakan tak berlaku pada Luhan yang kini malah menyibukkan diri di antara rak rak tinggi perpustakaan sekolahnya. Bukan, alasannya tentu bukan karena Luhan merupakan salah satu siswa kutu buku dengan kacamata tebal kuno yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, atau yang memiliki style rambut berbelah tengah dengan sisiran yang terlalu rapi dan dibuat klimis memperlihatkan jidatnya –seakan menggemborkan pada dunia jika jidat lebarnya memiliki nilai yang briliant. Sebaliknya, malahan Luhan adalah siswa terpopuler dan paling di cari sejak kedatangannya lima bulan yang lalu di sekolahnya tersebut.

Luhan memang bukan seorang artis, tapi penggemarnya sungguh tak main-main. Mereka dari berbagai tingkatan kelas mendatanginya tiap memiliki waktu senggang, berbosa-basi mengajaknya berkenalan (yang mana tidak pernah berhasil diingat Luhan pada akhirnya) dan menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan yang hanya akan ia jawab sekenanya. Atau membawakannya berbagai macam bekal dan hadiah yang akan berakhir memenuhi ranselnya tiap kali ia pulang kerumah. Dan inti dari semua kejadian itu adalah karena mereka yang hanya ingin mencubit pipinnya hingga memerah, membengkak, dan menggembung! Tak jarang sampai membuat mata rusa Luhan ikut berkaca-kaca. Itulah sebabnya Luhan kini lebih memilih menyatukan diri dengan bau buku tua ketimbang harus menyerahkan pipinya pada tangan-tangan gatal di luaran sana.

Menghela nafas, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi kanan dan kirinya seakan melindungi. Mencoba mengusir bayangan pipinya yang memerah sakit hasil dari cubitan gemas teman-temannya yang sukses membuat Luhan bergidik dengan kepala bergeleng ribut. Lalu ketika sibuk dengan masalah pipinya, Luhan teringat sesuatu hal yang telah tersimpan pada saku blazernya. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah note kecil bertuliskan 'Jadwal kursus agar menjadi se-Manly Oh Sehun' yang tertulis pada lembaran pertamanya.

Luhan selama ini selalu mengakui jika dirinya sudah pantas menyandang gelar manly. Hanya saja teman-teman dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya masih sering meremehkan tubuh kecil alaminya. Dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Luhan mau bertekat membentuk fisik maupun pribadi agar bisa sejantan Sehun nantinya. kembali ia membuka note miliknya pada halaman selanjutnya, yang sudah ia tulis dengan rapi mengenai apa saja jadwal kegiatannya baik diluar maupun didalam sekolah, atas permintaan Sehun sendiri tentu saja. Katanya supanya nantinya bisa mengatur ini itu atau baik dan buruknya kegiatan yang bisa membuat seseorang terlihat jantan sepertinya. Dan Luhan tentu saja setuju-setuju saja tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun dengan orang tua kekasihnya tersebut.

Mengingat soal kekasihnya. Luhan juga tidak memberi tau tentang keberadaannya yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di dalam perpustakaan sekolah kepadanya. Karena takutnya nanti Cheonsa akan menyusul yang mana malah membuat teman-temannya yang lain jadi mengetahui keberadaanya disini. Ia bahkan berencana menghabiskan waktu kosongnya dengan tetap berada disana hingga jam sekolahnya habis, dan berencana keluar sekolah secara diam-diam dan menemui Sehun di kantor pribadinya setelah ini.

' _assa!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tengah asyik menyibukkan diri pada angan-angan kosongnya. Di luar ruang perpustakaan tempatnya bersembunyi , banyak dari berbagai kalangan siswa justru tengah mencari-cari keberadaannya. Termasuk Cheonsa yang notabenya memiliki kelas berbeda dari Luhan. Ia secara kalang kabut ikut mencari dan bertanya pada setiap anak yang ditemuinya, ketika telinganya mendengar kabar hilangnya Luhan dari peradaban sekolah. Takut-takut jika pacar imutnya itu di culik orang mesum diluaran sana.

Cheonsa dengan kedua temannya melangkah lebar memasuki kelas Luhan, berharap besar anak lelaki lugu itu tengah duduk manis di tempat duduknya seperti biasa. Tapi seribu sayang Luhan tak ada disana, justru yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah teman sebangkunya yang cukup tak disukainya.

"Hei, _owl!_ Kau tau dimana pacarku?" tanyanya langsung, sedikit menyebalkan. Sedang yang diberi pertanyaan taunya hanya memelototkan mata bulat kelerengnya kearah tiga gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Tidak berniat menegur balik, apalagi menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Alih-alih ia malah kembali mengalihkan atensinya kearah buku yang tadi sempat di bacanya.

"Ya! aku bertanya padamu!" gertak Cheonsa yang diabaikan.

Do Kyungsoo, atau yang baru saja di sapanya dengan sebutan _owl_ tersebut memicingkan mata tajamnya kearah Cheonsa; si tersangka yang baru saja meneriaki lelaki bertubuh kecil menggemaskan namun juga menyeramkan diwaktu bersamaan karena wajah datar dan mata bulatnya. Mereka berdua memang sudah sama-sama mengibarkan bendera perang sejak Cheonsa mencalonkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya untuk yang kesekian ratusnya. Dan Kyungsoo yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat sekaligus penjaga bayi rusa bernama Luhan, merasa tak terima jika Luhan yang unyu menggemaskan serta polos yang polosnya kebangetan harus berakhir dengan gadis player semacam Cheonsa.

"Tidak" singkat, padat, dan tajam... yeah itulah ciri khas dari Do Kyungsoo. Dan Cheonsa amat sangat membenci lelaki itu karena dia adalah dalang yang selalu berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dari dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

"Tidak tau."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo acuh, dan memilih kembali mengalihkan atensi pada buku. Cheonsa yang memang tipikal orang benci diacuhkan, mengedutkan mata kirinya kepayang kesal kearah kyungsoo sebelum menggebrak mejanya dengan suara cukup keras. "Yang benar saja kau! Kau kan katanya sahabatnya!" ujarnya, mengagetkan hampir seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini menatap penuh minat kearah mereka.

Dan Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Cheonsa di kelasnya yang _sejak awal_ memang sudah gaduh, samakin memelototkan matanya kearah Cheonsa dan kedua temannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang langsung berhadapan dengan gadis bermarga Oh tersebut seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kau sendiri, kau kan yang katanya pacarnya. Kenapa tidak tau dia berada dimana!" sindir Kyungsoo sarkas. Cheonsa memejamkan matanya kesal, dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang kini mengangkat dagu secara angkuh.

"Kau main-main denganku, ya?" bisiknya menakutkan, namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang datar, "Tidak." Jawabnya kembali tanpa keraguan.

Mungkin bertanya pada Kyungsoo adalah kesalahan besar yang sudah di ambil Cheonsa beberapa menit lalu, dan tak dipungkiri jika ia menyesal hingga kini memiliki niatan untuk mencongkel mata bulat itu agar keluar dari peraduannya. Hal itu mungkin benar-benar akan terjadi jika saja tak ada kedua temannya Sulli dan Krystal yang dengan tiba-tiba menahan kedua lengannya yang sudah terangkat untuk mundur menjauhi tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini! Lepas dan biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran!" ucapnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari keduanya.

"Yaa, Cheonsaa… ingat dia sahabat Luhan. Jika kau mencelakainya, Luhan pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu…" bisik Krystal pelan di telinga kirinya.

"Dan hal terburuknya ia akan meminta putus darimu…" kali ini Sulli yang memberinya bisikan di telinga kanan.

"Kau harus bertanya dengan baik-baik…" lagi, Krystal berbisik dengan amat pelan.

"Demi Luhan…" di akhiri dengan Sulli yang sama pelannya.

Cheonsa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti seakan baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari dua temannya, dan kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi lebih lunak dari sebelumnya. "Ya, _owl_ –emh, maksudku Do Kyungsoo…. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau dimana Luhan saat ini?" tanyanya dibuat semanis dan selembut mungkin. Tapi sekali lagi, Do Kyungsoo tetaplah Do Kyungsoo yang datar. Ia bahkan makin terlihat menyebalkan meski Cheonsa sudah dengan rela melunturkan harga dirinya dihadapannya.

"Ti-dak!" tekan Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang berlalu meninggalkan kelas dengan Cheonsa yang menggeram marah dibelakangnya.

"Percuma juga aku bertanya dengan baik-baik!"

"Sudahlah Cheonsa, mungkin dia memang tidak tau." celetuk Krystal, diangguki pelan oleh Sulli yang ada di belakannya.

"Lalu dimana Luhan?!" teriaknya memekakan telinga.

...

"Ayolah Lu, angkat… kau ada dimana? aku sungguh khawatir…"nyatanya Kyungsoo yang judes kepada hampir seluruh orang, akan berubah menjadi manis jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Ia mungkin memasang wajah dingin saat berhadapan dengan Cheonsa tadi, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sebenarnya juga sangat khawatir. Saat orang-orang saling bertanya mengenai keberadaan Luhan, ia pikir mungkin Luhan sedang di culik oleh Cheonsa dan dibawanya entah kemana. Sampai si tersangka utama datang dengan sendirinya dan malah menanyakan hal yang orang-orang lain juga tanyakan. Jadi disinilah ia, mencoba menghubungi anak lelaki itu di atap gedung sekolah mereka dengan kekhwatirannya yang tinggi. Namun Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya, alih-alih ia malah beberapa kali merijek panggilannya tersebut hingga sebuah pesan dari Luhan yang memberitahunya tentang keadaannya yang baik-baik saja dan kini tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran teman-temannya, yang sedikit lebih banyak membuat kekhawatirannya berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membawa keluargamu mengunjungi korea?"

" _Entahlah_ _aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan disini."_

Mendengarnya Oh Sehun berdecih pelan, mengejek main-main pada orang yang tersambung pada sambungan telephonenya.

" _Jangan bilang kau sedang_ _merindukanku, albino."_ Kata orang disana seraya terkekeh, membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya secara spontan merotasikan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Mati saja sana!" sarkasnya dengan datar, tapi kemudian ia menambahkan hal yang dianggapnya penting untuk rencananya." tapi aku benar-benar mengharap kau bisa meluangkan sejenak waktumu untuk berkunjung ke sini." ujarnya secara terus terang.

" _Ya ya ya…_ _lagipula aku memang sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi korea dalam waktu dekat ini."_

"Baguslah jika seperti itu… mmm, apa kau juga akan membawa serta anak dan istrimu? Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang katanya anak kebanggaanmu itu _hyung_." Protesnya, yang mana malah titanggapi orang disana dengan tawa renyah.

" _Apa kau begitu penasarannya dengan putraku?"_

Memang sejak menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, lelaki yang ia panggil _hyung_ tersebut memang langsung memboyong istri serta anaknya ke negara asalnya sana. Membuat sedikit lebih banyaknya Sehun penasaran karena orang tersebut bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memberi foto anak lelakinya, walau ia sering mendapat cerita ini itu dari mulut pria itu sendiri saat dirinya tengah berkunjung atau hanya melalui via telephone seperti sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini, padaku saja terkesan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu begitu. Dan bukankah putramu itu seumuran dengan putriku? Siapa tau kita bisa berbesan kan?" nah, ini dia rencana sehun, rencana yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi dengan berbosa-basi. Rencana yang ia beri nama _planing A_ ; diamana ia akan mencoba menjodohkan Cheonsa dengan anak dari orang-orang terdekatnya, syukur-syukur juga bisa menambah keeratan kerjasama antar perusahaan mereka.

Dasar otak bisnis!

Lagipula sosok orang disebrangnya ini tidak jauh berbeda dari ketampanannya. Apalagi darah kanada juga mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, yang pasti sudah tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana sosok rupa anaknya yang dipastikan bisa mengikat hati Cheonsa dengan mudah nantinya. Brilliant bukan? Karena dengan begitu akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya seutuhnya jika Cheonsa bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki lain.

" _Apa kau bermaksud ingin menjodohkan anak-anak kita, begitu?"_ tepat sekali, tinggal selangkah untuk sebuah persetujuan lalu pertemuan, maka semuanya beres.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu... aku tidak masalah jika putri cantikku harus bersama anakmu, _hyung._ Lagipula akan sangat menyenangkan jika hal tersebut bisa benar-benar terjadi."

" _Ya,_ _aku tidak juga masalah, lagipula putrimu juga sangat cantik."_

"Hey, itu karena aku adalah ayahnya."

 _"Semakin tua_ _kenarsisanmu juga semakin tidak bisa di tolong ya, Hun?"_ cibir orang disana dengan nada geli. Sehun hendak membalas cibiran tersebut, namun urung ia lakukan ketika pintunya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Jadi dengan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya, ia menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

"Masuk!" ujarnya datar, mengira orang yang sudah mengetuk pintunya tersebut adalah sekertaris atau bawahannya yang lain. Awalnya... namun ketika rambut coklat madu manis muncul memasuki cela pintunya dibarengi dengan tubuh mungil yang masih memakai lengkap seragam sekolahnya… Sehun harus dibuat menahan napas sejeanak! Karena ternyata itu bukan sekertaris atau karyawannya yang biasanya selalu sok cantik, melainkan adalah Luhan! Bidadarinya! Rusa buruannya!

Dengan cepat ia tempelkan kembali ponselnya diantara telinga dan mulutnya, " _Hyung,_ aku ada urusan yang lebih pentingakan ku telphone kembali nanti, bye!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sehun begitu saja mematikan sambungan tersebut, dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari si mata rusa yang kini berdiri sepenuhnya di dalam ruangannya dengan gugup.

"Emm.. apakah.. apakah, kau sedang sibuk? Jika i-iya, sebaiknya aku kembali lagi besok..." ucapnya tak enak hati, merasa menjadi mengganggu percakapan sehun dengan orang yang ada di telephonennya.

"Oh, tidak, tentu tidak Luhan, aku sedang tidak sibuk." karena memang tidak ada kata sibuk di kamus Sehun, jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Sehun bangkit menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari pintu. "Masuklah kemari dan duduk, jangan hanya berdiri di situ." katanya seraya diam-diam menghampiri pintu dan menguncinya tanpa sepengetahuan si anak polos.

Ia menggiring Luhan yang menurut saja, mempersilahkannya duduk pada sofa yang memang sudah tersedia di ruangan luas tersebut. "Kau benar tidak sibuk? Aku tak apa jika harus pulang dan kembali besok lagi" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan, dengan mata menatap Sehun yang kini menyusul langkahnya untuk duduk.

Sehun memilih duduk pada singgle sofa utama, sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sampinnya. Posisi ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Luhan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi tempo hari di mension keluarga Oh. Diam-diam ia mengamati, dan berpikir kemungkinan lelaki manly seperti Sehun selalu memilih singgle sofa sebagai tempat duduknya. Ah, ia akan memasukkannya dalam buku catatan sebagai langkah pertamanya.

"Aku sungguh tidak sibuk." ucapnya menyakinkan Luhan.

"Oh, emm.. b-baiklah… Sebenarnya aku kesini, karena aku ingin memberikanmu jadwal kegiatanku sehari-hari seperti yang kau minta kemarin."

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau membawanya?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dengan ceria mengambil note-nya dari dalam tas punggung sekolahnya dan menyerahkan note kecil bersampul merah tersebut ketangan Sehun yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu ketika Sehun membuka buku tersebut, alisnya mengerut ketika matanya di sambut dengan kalimat yang tertulis besar-besar di halaman depan yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk tersenyum geli.

Luhan yang mendapati ekspresi Sehun tersebut, hanya bisa menahan malu dengan pipi dan telinga yang memerah sempurna. "M-maaf, aku menulis n-namamu di sana?"

"Bukan masalah." Ujarnya santai, yang mana membuat Luhan bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Sehun membuka pada halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan kembali tulisan tangan Luhan yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi didalamnya. Dari mulai bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, lalu sekolah bahkan hingga kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya di sekolah pun tertulis di sana. Seperti makan siang pada waktu istirahat pukul 11.00 am di kantin bersama Kyungsoo –ugh?

"Siapa itu Kyunsoo?"

"Oh, dia teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatku." sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, sebelum membaca catatan itu kembali yang bahkan jadwal pelajaran sekaligus jam pengajaran berlangsung pun di tulis di sana. Lalu kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya yang… eugh, sepak bola? Luhan? Apa itu artinya ada Luhan yang berlarian di lapangan hijau nan luas dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan seksi? Kakinya yang terekspose? Dengan banyak mata penonton yang menikmati Luhan? Menyaksikan miliknya?! –Yang satu ini jelas tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Tinggalkan kegiatan bermain sepak bolamu." putusnya final tanpa mau bernego-nego terlebih dulu. Luhan saja di buat terlonjak kaget atas keputusan yang ia buat secara mendadak tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kubilang tinggalkan kegiatan bermain sepak bolamu, apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Bukan..." Luhan menggeleng, "Tapi kenapa?" kenapa? Ya, kenapa ia tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan kesukaannya tersebut, apalagi kegiatan itu menurutnya sangatlah manly. Jadi kenapa ia harus meninggalkannya?

"Kau lihat aku Luhan... Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermain sepak bola,tapi aku sudah terlihat jantan… tidak tidak, tapi aku memang sangat jantan, bukankah menurutmu begitu?" benar juga sih, Luhan kan memang ingin manly seperti Oh Sehun, tapi disisi lain ia juga sangat menyukai kegiatan itu. Bagaimana bisa orang tua ini menyuruhnya berhenti, lalu kegiatan apa yang harus ia ikuti setelah ini?

"Kau bisa saja mengikuti kegiatan yang lainnya, seperti mengikuti club vokal misalnya? Kukira itu akan lebih cocok denganmu." ujarnya, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan yang memang mudah sekali ditebak.

"B-begitukah?"

Ingin sekali rasanya ia membantah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah atas apa yang Sehun perintahkan saat ini. karena ini yang sudah menjadi pilihannya dan keputusannya untuk mengikuti setiap perkataan Sehun. Jadi dengan berat hati ia mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan lelaki tersebut.

Ingat ini semua demi kemanly-annya!

"B-baiklah.. sepertinya mengikuti kegiatan vocal dengan Kyungsoo tidak buruk juga.." ucapnya pelan dan tak bersemangat.

"Baguslah, ow kau juga menyukai buble tea?" mendengar kata buble tea, secepat cahaya mood Luhan yang tadinya buruk karena di larang bermain sepak bola, anehnya kini berbinar ceria kembali.

"Aku sangat menyukainya!" katanya bersorak senang.

"Itu bagus, karena aku juga menyukainya."

"Wah, benarkah?" Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat ketika si mungil itu bertanya dengan mata berkelipnya. Lalu ia menutup note milik Luhan tersebut, dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk jadwalmu, dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya." katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Luhan dan memutuskan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Membuat entah mengapa jantung Luhan berdetak tak beraturan.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" ia tatapi anak manis itu secara intens. Dan Luhan harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kalau dirinya saat ini benar-benar gugup.

"Ng? kurasa..pernah."

"Dengan Cheonsa?"

"Ya… Cheonsa sering menciumku… disini,"jarinya menunjuk pada bibir merahnya, yang mana hal itu hampir membuat Sehun sesak napas "Tapi, itu jika tidak ada Kyunsoo." tambahnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak tau." anak itu menggeleng lagi, menunjukkan ketidaktau-annya alasan Cheonsa yang selalu mencuri ciumannya jika ia sedang tidak bersama Kyungsoo saja.

Luhan hanya tidak tau, jika pacar dan sahabatnya selalu berubah jadi tikus dan kucing jika tidak ada dirinya diantara mereka.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit penasaran seperti apa ciuman Cheonsa yang di maksud Luhan barusan. "Emh, Luhan... bisa kau praktekan bagaimana cara Cheonsa menciummu?" sedikit modus, tidak masalah kan?

"Apakah… harus?" tanya Luhan ragu, dengan jari menunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri, lagi. Dan Sehun melakuhan hal yang sama pada bibirnya, dengan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "Ya, disini." tekannya. Karena.. oh sungguh, ia sudah tidak sabar. Ini yang paling ia inginnya dari kemarin saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Keinginan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir merah muda anak itu, dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya akan semanis apa benda mungil itu nantinya.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa Luhan. Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah cara berciumanmu sudah seperti lelaki sejati, atau malah sebaiknya. Aku tidak mau memiliki calon menantu yang payah, kau tau?" Sehun berpura-pura mengedikkan bahunya seakan acuh. Membuat Luhan yakin akan hal tersebut. Padahal pada kenyataanya, gairah kelelakiaannya sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Ba-iklah…" pasrah Luhan, mulai menghadapkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Benar apa kata Sehun. Lelaki manly, bukankah memang harus bisa berciuman dengan baik. Jadi dengan lambat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun yang sungguh tidak sabar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia langsung menarik dan membekap bibir anak itu dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tapi mengingat rencananya yang sudah mulus, Sehun tidak ingin ketidaksabarnnya malah menghancurkan segalanya. Jadi ia akan menunggu Luhan bergerak terlebih dulu, dan.. ng? Apa itu tadi? Secara secepat kilat Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, dan karena saking cepatnya Sehun bahkan tidak sempat merasakan apa-apa barusan.

 _Krik Krik Krik_

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Ya, seperti itu." Ketika di lihatnya anak itu, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurnya dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Itu namanya bukan ciuman, Luhan." katanya datar, membuat Luhan mengerjap tidak mengerti tentang bagian mananya yang salah dengan ciuman versinya.

"Kau ingin tau ciuman lelaki jantan yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana?" Luhan menggangguk dengan keingintahuannya yang tinggi. Membuat Sehun menyeringai senang, dengan mantap mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah memerah Luhan. Lalu tangannya ia tangkupkan pada wajah kecil tersebut secara lembut, dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya sebelum benar-benar mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Rasa pertama yang Sehun rasakan dari bibir Luhan adalah rasa manis dan kenyal seperti tampilannya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasnya begitu saja. Jadi ia secara pelan mulai menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil Luhan yang terdiam dengan mata mengerjap. Luhan meras tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti melayang dan tak bertenaga, hal itu membuatnya membiarkan Sehun yang membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memakan bibirnya semakin keras dan tak terkendali. Lalu sesi selanjutnya ia mulai merasa sesak napas…

 _Oh, siapapun bisa tolong rusa itu dari si serigala mesum …_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

Jika ide cerita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ide cerita lain, itu murni dari ketidaksengajaan. Karena 100% karya ini murni dari pemikiran sendiri. Bukan meniru, apalagi menjiplak!

Menerima Teguran, Saran, Masukan, maupun Kritikan, asal dengan bahasa MANUSIA yang baik (:

…

 _Terimaksih sudah membaca!_

 _I Love HunHan!_

 _windeerland_


	3. Chapter 3 : Perusak

**H** **unHan**

" **My Daughter's Boyfriend"**

 **BoyXBoy**

.

.

.

 **No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

…

* * *

Sehun semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil di bawahnya dengan tubuh kekar miliknya. Semakin memperdalam tautan bibir mereka yang menyatu tanpa cela, membuat Luhan yang ada di bawahnya beberapa kali memberontak dengan meremat dan memukuli dada bidangnya yang sayang tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh si empunya.

Awalnya ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun memang bersifat memabukkan. Membuat sensasi tak berdaya bagi Luhan yang awam hingga dirinya tak mampu untuk menolak. Ia menurut saja saat tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang hingga terlentang, terhimpit antara sofa empuk di punggungnya dengan tubuh besar Sehun yang ada di atasnya. Semua normal menggairahkan dan menyenangkan baik untuk Sehun maupun untuk Luhan. Ia tak bisa menyangkal jika dalam seumur hidupnya Luhan baru merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya yang terasa melayang di atas awan padahal ia sadar jika dirinya masih berada di atas sofa. Namun pada menit selanjutnya hal lain justru terasa janggal, karena entah kerasukan jin dari mana Sehun secara tiba-tiba merubah ciuman memabukannya menjadi ciuman gila yang membuat anak lelaki di bawahnya nyaris kehilangan napas.

Luhan bahkan sudah memberontak berusaha mencari udara sebisanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari hingga nyaris 5 menit lamanya. Kakinya pun tak berhenti untuk meronta, tangannya dibuatnya untuk menepuk dada keras di atasnya atau meraih apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya, mengeluh dengan bibirnya yang terbungkam pun merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Dan sialannya si Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat ini, yang merupakan ayah pacarnya tetap tak mau melepaskan ciuman kacau mereka. Alih-alih ia malah menahan kedua tangan mungil Luhan dengan satu tangannya dengan amat mudah.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga bisa merasakan bagaimana anak di bawahnya sudah kekurangan udara. Namun karena rasa kenyal dan manis bibir Luhan yang bagai candu baru untuknya, ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyesapnya barang sebentar. Takut-takut jika kesempatan emasnya hilang tak bersisa jika ia melepas tautannya. Bagaimana jika esok Luhan menyadari jika kelakuannya ini tidak benar sebelum kemudian memutuskan belajar – _agar-menjadi-manly-_ dengan orang lain, lalu ternyata orang tersebut berkelakuan sama dengannya? Kan _sialan_ namanya, karena mulai detik ini hanya ia yang boleh melakukan itu pada Luhan. Dan cukup anaknya Oh Cheonsa saja yang kini menjadi saingannya, tidak boleh orang lain lagi. Titik.

"Se-sak!" Dengan susah payah rengakan itu tercipta dari cela bibir mungil Luhan yang masih di jamah sana sini oleh si lelaki _dominan_. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga dan otak polosnya yang belum _terkontaminasi_ mulai mencari-cari akal lain, sebelum…

" _Akh! Sial!"_

–Dengan terpaksa ia menggigit bibir lelaki tersebut sebagai satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aduh, sakit sekali!"

Atau mungkin, secara tidak sengaja kakinya juga ikut mendukung dengan menyenggol sesuatu yang berharga diantara eerr… selangkangan Oh Sehun?

Dan dilihat dari Sehun yang dengan terburu bangkit seraya manangkup celananya sambil mengaduh keras, sepertinya tendangan dari kaki Luhan yang notabenya penyuka sepak bola sungguhlah tidak main-main.

Dengan takut-takut Luhan menatap Sehun "M-maaf… a-aku tidak sengaja me-menyenggolnya." ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Oh Sehun yang kalang kabut dengan nasib kejantanannya taunya malah memberi reaksi berlebihan."Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu hanya menyenggol?! Oh, ya ampun! Kau tidak hanya menyenggolnya, tapi kau sudah menendangnya! Kau dengar itu, kau menendangnya! Oh ya Tuhan, dan ini sakit sekali!" katanya berapi-api. Dan daripada meperhatikan bibirnya yang tadi terkena gigitan dari Luhan, Sehun justru lebih sibuk meratapi nasib kejantanannya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan gratis si rusa manis yang ketakutan.

Lihatlah bagaimana kejantanannya yang kini kian menggemuk dari ukuran normal biasanya. Padahal ukuran normal biasanya milik Sehun saja sudah tidak senormal milik lelaki dewasa lainnya, apalagi saat sedang membengkak seperti saat ini? Tidak akan masalah jika Luhan yang sudah membuatnya bangkit mau bertanggung jawab dengan cara menyerahkan lubang perawannya untuk Sehun masuki, hitung-hitung merubah rasa sakitnya berbalik menjadi nikmat. Harusnya hal seperti itu bisa saja menjadi kesempatan emas keduanya, namun pemandangan mengenaskan lain justru terlihat saat ia hendak meyampaikan keinginannya tersebut.

"A-aku, a-aku kan tidak bisa bernapas, dan a-aku tidak sengaja menendangnya… Tolong m-maafkan a-ku!" cicit Luhan pelan.

Tubuhnya meringkung ketakutan diujung sofa dengan wajah yang merah sempurna, apalagi air mata yang hampir tumpah membasahi wajah manisnya, hingga napas yang masih terengah-engah kini tersajikan untuk Sehun yang kian ingin menerkamnya.

Luhan yang seperti itu memang sungguh amat menggemaskan di penglihatannya, namun karena tak tega juga ada maksud tertentu ia akhirnya melunakkan sedikit ekspresinya. "Seharusnya tadi kau bisa mengatakannya, atau gunakan cara yang lain untuk menghentikanku. Cara yang tidak harus melibatkan _'dia'_ dan lihat akibatnya…" katanya dengan tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun menunjuk ke arah gundukan pada selangkangannya sendiri.

Luhan di tempat duduknya dibuat semakin memerah, saat dilihatnya kejantanan Sehun yang kini terlihat menonjol dari balik celananya dengan sempurna. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia lihat kejantanan yang tengah menegang berukuran sebesar itu. Bahkan tidak miliknya sendiri yang alih-alih ukurannya bisa sebesar itu, karena bahkan Luhan sendiri saja lupa…

 _Memang_ _kejantanannya pernah menegang sebelumnya?_

...

...

...

Jika sedang mengunjungi kantor milik ayahnya, biasanya Oh Cheonsa akan di berikan sebuah kehormatan tersendiri sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan. Setiap karyawan yang ditemuinya di sana akan menyapa dengan ramah dan membungkuk hormat padanya, yang bahkan ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya turun dari audi mahalnya dengan gerakan anggun –seanggun angsa putih cantik yang berkelok kekanan dan kekiri, saat ia sedang berjalan. Membuat siapapun yang menemuinya secara tak sengaja harus dibuat berdecak kagum, lengkap dengan tatapan iri dari para karyawan wanita yang sebagian besar berharap bisa di pungut untuk dijadikan sebagai ibu tirinya.

Namun hal yang _seharusnya_ dan _biasanya_ terjadi padanya tersebut entah mengapa untuk saat ini seakan tak memiliki masa berlaku lagi untuknya. Seakan Oh Cheonsa yang biasanya berjalan dengan pongah lengkap dengan tundukan hormat dari para karyawan yang bekerja, kini malah terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak di ketahui keberadaan dan kedatangannya. Karena orang-orang kini lebih memilih sibuk bergerombol, membicarakan hal sangat jarang terjadi di sana hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan sang nona yang mendengus jengkel.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik! Juga menggemaskan!" Tanpa sengaja pendengarannya menangkap pembicaraan tersebut dari beberapa karyawan wanita yang menggerombol tidak jauh dari posisinya yang berdiri didepan lift khusus Ceo disana.

"Kau benar! Kau lihat tadi, matanya juga sangat indah! Uuuhh aku iri sekali~" ucap salah seorang wanita lainnya yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Huum… kira-kira hubungan macam apa yang dimilikinya dengan Presdir, ya?"

"Apa mungkin dia kekasih Presdir kita?"

Cheonsa yang sudah siap memasuki lift jadi urung melanjutkan langkahnya, ketika pendengarannya mendengar kata _presdir_ yang bukan lain merupakan ayahnya keluar dari pembicaraan mereka. Memang ada berapa _presdir_ lagi disini selain Oh Sehun ayahnya itu. Dan apa kata mereka barusan… _Kekasih?! Ayahnya mempunyai kekasih?!_

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kalian tidak lihat apa, anak itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah? Dan kalau dilihat-lihat seragamnya itu sama dengan seragam sekolah nona Cheonsa…" jelas lainnya, yang sontak membuat mata sipit Cheonsa melebar sempurna.

 _What the hell?!_ Jangan bilang jika ayahnya kini memacari teman dari satu sekolahnya! –oh, tidak akan Chonsa biarkan!

"Benar jug–"

"Kukira ini masih jam kerja!" potong Cheonsa dengan mata melotot tajam ke arah mereka yang sontak terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"N-nona C-cheonsa?" dengan serempak mereka refleks membungkuk takut-takut. Kerana, oh ayolah… Oh Sehun dan Oh Cheonsa itu tidaklah jauh berbeda jika dilihat dari segi keseramannya.

Cheonsa mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang, sebelum berlalu kembali memasuki liftnya dengan masih tatapan dinginnya seraya berkata "Kembali bekerja! _Daddy-_ ku tidak menggaji kalian hanya untuk menggosip!" ujarnya garang, sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup dengan sempurna, dan membuat karyawan karyawan tadi bernapas lega.

Oh, ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Biarpun ayah dan ibunya sudah lama bercerai, dan Cheonsa bahkan sudah hampir lupa seperti apa rupa ibunya saat ini. Setidaknya jika ayahnya memang berniat untuk menyudahi masa _duda_ -nya seharusnya ia meminta ijin terlebih dulu kepadanya. Setidaknya kan, ia nantinya juga bisa ikut menyeleksi bagaiamana kriteria yang cocok untuk mendampingi ayahnya dimasa depan. Apalagi mengenai apa yang didengarnya tadi, jika – _kekasih ayahnya masihlah_ _anak_ _sekolah, dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya?!_ Oh, ayahnya mungkin memang sudah tidak waras. Jadi ia akan memastikan itu terlebih dulu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, dengan emosi memburu Cheonsa bergegas menuju satu-satunya pintu ruangan yang ada di sana. Bersiap menerjang wanita _sialan_ manasaja yang menjadi simpanan ayahnya di dalam sana.

…

…

…

"Wah, k-kenapa ini besar sekali?"

Sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun perintahkan, kini Luhan dengan tangan _amatirannya_ lengkap dengan wajah merah sempurnanya, harus mau mengurut benda perkasa milik Sehun yang kini mengamuk minta di jinakkan. Sebagai ajang tanggung jawaban atas ulah kakinya beberapa detik lalu _–begitu kata Sehun tadi_.

Sedang Sehun tidak terlalu menggubris bagaimana ocehan yang di keluarkan Luhan mengenai kekagumannya pada kejantanannya yang berukuran _wah_ tersebut. Ia justru lebih sibuk meresapi pada setiap pijatan yang Luhan beri dari luar celananya dengan mata terpejam erat. Dan, Ugh… tangan Luhan yang _amatir_ justru menambah kesan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

"Kenapa milikku tidak bisa sebesar ini?" ucap Luhan lagi, keheranan.

"Itu artinya kau belum bisa dikatakan sebagai pria jantan yang sebenarnya, Uhh.. benar seperti ituh Luuhh... terushh, janganh berhentih..." Jawab Sehun di sela-sela kenikmatannya. Membuat Luhan di tempatnya sampai harus di buat merinding dengan suara Sehun yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Karena jujur saja, selama 18 tahun _eksistensinya_ di dunia ini belum pernah Luhan berpikiran ingin melakukan hal yang saat ini ia lakukan pada milik Sehun; m _enyentuh kemaluannya sendiri?_ Terdengar menggelikan dan memalukan menurutnya. Namun juga tak bisa ia pungkiri jika rasa penasarannya yang tingi membuatnya berpikir beberapa kali untuk mencobanya sendiri nanti saat ia berada di rumah.

Oh tidak! Selamatkan otak polos Luhan!

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya yang sebentar lagi akan menuju pada fase _klimaksnya,_ terlihat dari celananya yang kian terasa sesak dan kejantanannya yang kian menggembung semakin besar. Dan seharusnya ini adalah kesempatan yang paling pas untuknya _–mempolosi-_ Luhan kembali, dengan meminta anak itu melapas celananya dan menungging di depannya memperlihatkan lubang merah mudanya yang berkedut minta dibobol sebelum kemudian menuntaskan seluruh hasratnya di dalam sana, dengan membawa alasan jika hal tersebut termasuk dalam kategori tanggung jawabnya juga.

Yeah, seharusnya memang berjalan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi kata 'seharusnya' untuknya, karena Dewi Fortuna sepertinya masih belum berkehendak pada keingingannya tersebut.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Luhan mengerjap, dan Sehun mengumpat. Siap membunuh siapa saja si pengganggu kesenangannya, tapi…

" _Daddy,_ buka pintunya! Kenapa _Daddy_ mengunci pintunya dari dalam!"

Sepertinya disini Sehunlah yang harus _say godbay_ pada _imaginasi_ liarnya tersebut.

...

...

...

Di luar ruangan itu Cheonsa semakin mendengus jengkal, kali ini ia jelas jengkel pada ayahnya sendiri yang belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Membuat dirinya semakin yakin jika memang ada seseorang yang sedang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya di dalam sana, hingga ayahnya itu harus dengan susah payah mengunci ruang kerjanya segala. Padahal pada hari-hari yang lalu Sehun selalu tidak peduli mengenai kunci-mengunci ruangan, karena memang hanya Cheonsalah yang berani keluar masuk ruangan tersebut tanpa harus ijin terlebih dahulu.

Jadi secara brutal ia semakin menggedor pintu tersebut tanpa ampun, menghalangi niat apapun yang sedang ayahnya kerjakan saat ini.

" _Daddy_ buka pintunya! Aku tau _daddy_ sedang ada di dalam! _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy_

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! – Brak! Brak! Brak!_**

Dan hal itu memang benar terjadi. Karena setelah mendengar suara yang terdengar _familiar_ tersebut, Luhan sontak melepas genggaman tangannya pada kejantanan Sehun. Tidak memeperdulikan bagaiman raut wajah Oh Sehun yang hampir menangis dibuatnya karena hasrat yang belum sepenuhnya terpenuhi, apalagi saat ia sedikit lagi hampir mencapai pada puncaknya yang sialnya harus gagal total.

"I-itu.. Cheon-sa?" dengan panik Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mulai mondar-mandir tak tentu arah dihadapan Sehun dengan rasa cemas berlebihnya. Melihat hal tersebut, bukannya membantu Luhan justru semakin menambah penderitaan Sehun di bawah sana(?).

"Luhan berhenti panik, dan jangan berputar." Ujarnya, memperingati.

"Tapi itu, i-itu suara C-cheonsa... i-itu Cheonsa..." Luhan tetap tidak ingin menyudahi kegugupannya yang mondar mandir di depan Sehun, membuat lelaki tersebut secara terpaksa ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan desisan pelan – _Ingat kejantanannya masih menegang di bawah sana-_ Lalu ditahannya bahu anak tersebut, hingga ia berhenti dari kegiatan memusingkannya.

"Ya, itu memang Cheonsa. Tapi kau juga harus tenang."

"Bagaimana a-aku bisa tenang? Cheonsa ada di d-dapan, dan ia akan tau a-aku ada di sini. Kita akan ketahuan! Kecuali, kecuali jika k-kita memberitahunya terlebih dulu agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman..."

Alis Sehun mengerut mendengarnya, "Memberitahu tentang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja tentang aku yang sedang belajar menjadi lelaki jantankepadamu."

Oh, Sehun kira _ketahuan_ dan _harus memberitahu_ yang dimaksud oleh Luhan itu, soal ciuman panas mereka hingga Luhan yang tadi juga sudah mengurut kejantanannya, ternyata bukan… Padahal Sehun sudah akan bersiap menyiapkan pelamina untuk mereka dengan segera, kalau-kalau setelah mendengar itu hubungan Cheonsa dan Luhan kandas detik itu juga.

 _Maklumi saja, Sehun memang begitu orangnya._

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap tidak boleh memberitahu pada siapapun, terlebih jangan lakukan hal yang sudah kita lakukan tadi pada siapapun." _Kecuali padaku_. _Dan selamanya hanya padaku._ "Apa kau mengerti Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Setelah sebelumnya berpikir dan mencari-cari tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk Luhan gunakan, tanpa kata Sehun langsung menyeret anak tersebut beserta tas yang di kenakannya tadi langsung menuju pada kursi kebesarannya. Di depan kursi nyamannya terdapat sebuah meja yang bagian depannya tertutup keseluruhan hingga bawah. Dan menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk menyembunyikan tubuh _mungil_ Luhan di balik meja itu agar tidak diketahui oleh Cheonsa nantinya.

Ia menyuruh Luhan masuk ke dalam sana, dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan anak tersebut guna memastikan kenyamanannya. "Ingat Luhan, kau hanya perlu tenang dan jangan membuat keributan apapun di sini. Soal Cheonsa biar aku yang menanganinya, paham?" ucap Sehun, bak sebuah _petuah_ seorang ayah kepada anaknya yang hendak pergi berperang.

"Paham..." Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Ia acak surai coklat madu itu sebentar, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri pintu yang masih terdengar berisik dari luar sana, meski harus tetap dengan celana yang masih menggembung menyakitkan.

" _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_ Buka pintunya~!" ** _– Brak! Brak! Brak!_**

Sedangkan itu Cheonsa masih belum mau berhenti juga dari kegiatannya awalnya, bahkan ia semakin _brutal_ dalam _menghantam_ pintu tersebut tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Dan jika saja pintu itu memiliki sifat perasa, Sehun yakin sang pintu saat ini pasti sudah harus di larikan keruang gawat darurat dengan segera karena ulah putrinya tersebut.

" _Daddy~!_ Buka pintunya, atau aku akan mendobraknya!"Uh-oh, bahkan sekarang ia juga mengancam. Apa ia pikir pintu seorang _direktur_ tampan dan kaya sepertinya terbuat dari bahan kayu yang murahan. Tck!

" _Daddy!"_ ** _– Brak! Brak! Brak!_**

 ** _Cklek!_**

Sehun membuka pintu tersebut tepat saat tangan Cheonsa tepat _hampir_ melayang menampar permukaan kayu kembali yang terganti dengan wajahnya tampannya. Untungnya Cheonsa memiliki refleks yang bagus, hingga Sehun tidak harus menerima rasa sakit di pipinya –padahal sakit yang di bawah sana saja belum terurus.

"Apa kau pikir ini hutan?" ujarnya datar, membuat Cheonsa si tersangka utama mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa _daddy_ mengunci pintunya?!" tanyanya balik tidak mau kalah.

"Ini adalah ruangan _pribadiku,_ memang ada yang salah jika aku ingin menguncinya?"

Cheonsa menggeram kesal, bahkan asap _imaginer_ sudah keluar melalui ubun-ubunnya. Jika saja ia tidak lupa kalau orang berwajah datar yang ada di depannya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri, sudah ia pastikan kakinya akan melayang menendang sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal selangkangan, mata Cheonsa tadi tidak sengaja melihat gundukan yang menyembul besar dari sana. Membuat matanya melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari yang cerah badai ini.

"AAAAAAA~! TERNYATA BENAR, _DADDY_ SEDANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESEORANG DI DALAM SINI KAN!" teriaknya kencang, kemudian lari terbirit-birit memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan mencoba mencari barang bukti jika dugaannya itu memang benar. Membuat baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama terlonjak kaget di tempatnya masing-masing.

Sehun melihat kearah selangkangannya sendiri seraya mengumpat pelan, sebelum ia akhirnya ikut masuk menyusul Cheonsa yang kini memeriksa kesemua tempat ruangannya. Dan sebelum anak itu mencapai pada tempat persembunyian Luhan saat ini, dengan segera ia menghampiri dan menduduki kursi kebesarannya. Menjadikan tubuh kekarnya sebagai tameng penutup akses Luhan di bawah sana.

"DIMANA WANITA JALANG ITU?! DIMANAA?!" teriak Cheonsa dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Cheonsa, tidak ada yang namanya wanita jalang disini…"

"JIKA AKU MENEMUKANNYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriaknya kembali, tidak memperdulikan perkataan ayahnya. Membuat Luhan di bawah sana merinding sendiri mendengar ucapan Cheonsa barusan. Biarpun ia bukan seorang _wanita_ , apalagi _jalang_. Namun tetap saja yang dicari Cheonsa saat ini adalah dirinya.

"Siapa yang akan kau bunuh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." ujar Sehun, mencoba menyakinkan anak perempuan itu.

"Tapi seluruh karyawan _daddy_ di bawah sana sedang membicarakan seseorang yang ada disini. Dan _daddy_ sedang menegang, itu artinya di dalam sini memang ada wanita jalang! Dan mereka bilang wanita jalang itu berseragam sekolah yang sama dari sekolahku! Apa _daddy sudah_ gila, memacari anak seusiaku?!" cercanya berapi-api pada Sehun yang kini memijit pelipisnya.

"Mungkin mereka yang salah lihat. Kau lihat sendiri tidak ada siapa-siapa kan, disini?" benar juga, Cheonsa sudah mencari di setiap tempat ruangan tersebut _–tentu saja terkecuali meja kerja yang saat ini di tempati_ _Luhan_ dan memang tidak menemukan apa-apa dan memang tidak ada siapa siapa di sana. Tapi kenapa ayahnya menegang kalau begitu? Bibirnya juga sedikit membengkak. Lalu kenapa harus mengunci pintu segala juga?

Dan seakan mengerti akan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala Cheonsa, Sehun yang tadinya berwajah datar merubah ekspresinya ke-mode _sok tak berdosanya._ "Err… _daddy_ sedang menonton sebuah _film_ , yang .. ada seoarang wanita tidur, dengan laki-laki diatasnya–"

"STOP!" teriak Cheonsa yang tidak ingin lebih jauh mendengar penjelasan ( _palsu)_ dari Sehun itu. "Oke, aku sudah mengerti." ujarnya mulai tenang, dan menjatuhkannya tubuhnya pada sofa. Membuat baik Sehun dan Luhan secara diam-diam bernapas dengan lega.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang kesini?"

 _Dan mengganggu kesenanganku?_

"Apa mulai sekarang aku tidak di ijinkan menemui _daddy_ tercintaku lagi?"

"Seingatku, terakhir kali kau datang kesini adalah saat kau yang merengak soal kekasihmu yang entah keberapa itu."

"Aku tidak merengek!" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dan Cheonsa mempout sebal melihatnya. "Oh, baiklah… _Daddy_ aku sedang kesal!" ujarnya menyerah.

"Aku sudah menduga itu." Sehun _merotasikan_ bola matanya malas.

" _Daddy!"_

"Oh, baiklah, jadi kenapa putriku yang cantik ini kesal, hm?" katanya mengalah. Membuat Cheonsa tersenyum senang dan mulai ingin melakukan sesi curhatnya pada sang ayah tercinta. Karena pada siapa lagi Cheonsa akan mengadu selain pada ayahnya yang single parent ini.

"Luhan seharian ini menghilang," ujarnya kemudian "Dan aku kesal sekali! Apalagi si DO mata _owl_ itu tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama. Padahal rencananya sepulang sekolah ini, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya kekedai es krim kesukaannya…" mendengar kata _es krim_ , Sehun merasa anak yang ada di bawah mejanya sedang berbinar-binar senang hendak bersuara. Jadi dengan buru-buru ia ulurkan tangannya, guna membekap bibir anak itu dan memberinya tatapan memperingati, membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya _imut._

"Kita bisa saja pergi –"

"Err.. Cheonsa." panggilnya, menghentikan segala ocehan Cheonsa yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting tersebut.

"Ya?"

Dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang pas baginya untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dari sini. Sekarang juga!

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat kamar mandi yang ada diruangan ini?" ucapnya yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Aku baru saja memeriksanya _daddy_."

"Kau datang dalam keadaan marah-marah, dan pasti sekarang kau sudah ingin buang air."

"Apa? Aku tidak –"

"Oh, baiklah _daddy_ akan mengantarmu. Jadi, ayo..."

"Ha? Tapi _dadd –"_ tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bicara lagi. Cheonsa yang tidak paham pun di buat melongo akan sikap ayahnya. Bahkan saat ayahnya itu menyeret tubuh kakunya kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Otaknya masih berjalan dengan lamban, dan mengetahui hal tersebut, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Sehun segera memasukkan tubuh Cheonsa kedalam dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dari luar.

"Nikmati _fasilitas_ di dalam sana sepuasmu sayang!" Katanya tepat di depan pintu.

Dan saat ia berbalik badan, di bawah mejanya sana sudah ada Luhan yang mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cara merangkak menyerupai balita. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan wajah polos minta di nodai itu. Ah, sayangnya Sehun tidak bisa menodainya sekarang. Padahal senjatanya sudah siap sedia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

"Lu, ayo! Kau harus segara pergi dari sini." Katanya seraya manarik bahu anak yang masih merangkak itu ke posisi berdirinya.

"Y-ya.. aku akan pulang." ucap Luhan pelan, mencuri pandang sebentar pada pintu kamar mandi tempat Cheonsa berada saat ini.

"Nah, kau tidak lupa jalan untuk pulang kan?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Kalau begitu kau harus langsung segera pulang. Langsung pesan taxi dan jangan mempercayai ucapan siapapun, kau mengerti?"

"M-mengerti." angguknya, lagi-lagi menurut saja.

Dan setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan Sehun yang mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas juga, mereka saling melempar senyuman dengan jantung yang berdebar menyenangkan. Untuk Luhan ia sebenarnya masih belum mengerti mengapa jantungnya bisa berdebar seperti itu saat ia ada di dekat Sehun. Lalu mereka saling melambai pelan–

" **DADDY, KENAPA KAU MENGUNCIKU DI DALAM SINI!** –tapi memang _sial_ , Cheonsa selalu datang sebagai perusak diantara mereka.

…

…

…

 **TBC**

* * *

Jika ide cerita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan ide cerita lain, itu murni dari ketidaksengajaan. Karena 100% karya ini murni dari pemikiran sendiri. Bukan meniru, apalagi menjiplak!

Menerima Saran, Masukan, Teguran maupun Kritikan, asal dengan bahasa MANUSIA yang baik (:

…

 _Terimaksih sudah membaca!_

 _I Love HunHan!_

 _windeerland_


	4. Chapter 4 : Luhan yang Polos

...

"Sayang, Anak lelaki kita kan sudah berumur 10?"

"Hemm…. lalu?"

"Kita buatkan adik untuknya bagaimana?"

"Eum, tapi, apa itu… tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan itu? tentu saja tidak apa-apa sayang…"

"Ayo, ya, ya ya…"

"Hemmm… baiklah."

"Yess!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hihihi…"

Luhan dengan manis duduk berjongkok dan menyangga dagunya sendiri di atas lipatan tanganya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya yang indah berbinar-binar, terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu. Ia bahkan mengikuti setiap adegan yang kini di tampilkan tepat di depan matanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan juga kekiri. Atau bibirnya yang juga akan membuka menutup dengan menggemaskannya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi memiliki niatan jahat untuk menculiknya dari sana.

Padahal tontonan Luhan kali ini bukanlah animasi bambi kesukaannya seperti biasa. Lagi pula di tengah malam begini mana ada stasiun televisi yang sudi menanyangkan animasi untuk di tonton anak-anak sepertinya. Toh, Luhan juga sebenarnya tidak sedang menonton acara televisi. Ia sedang menyaksikan acara live. Dan itu bukan hanya sekedar acara live biasa, melainkan benar-benar live di kedua mata rusanya yang polos.

Ketika pasangan yang menjadi objek tontonan live Luhan masih saling memakan bibir. Atau dalam istilah yang lebih umum dan kerennya kini _berciuman_. Yup, Luhan memang sedang menonton acara live orang yang sedang berciuman. Hihihi…

Ia yang awalnya hendak pergi ke dapur karena kehausan hingga terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, secara tidak sengaja melihat hal itu. Karena kebetulan ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, plusplus jiwa labilnya yang juga penasaran, jadi sekalian saja Luhan mampir. Dan adegan itu mengingatkan ia dengan perkataan ayah pacarnya, _Oh Sehun._

Lelaki itu bilang ciuman yang seperti itu adalah manly. Ciuman yang di dasari dengan – _bibir memakan bib_ _ir –_ _lidah bertarung dengan lidah_ yang seperti saling memakan permen kalau kata Luhan Hal itu membuktikan jika lelaki itu sedang tidak membual padanya. Ia percaya, karena kebetulan yang tengah mempraktekan langsung di depan kedua matanya yang (tadinya) polos itu merupakan kedua pamannya sendiri.

Dan ketika Luhan di tempatnya masih dalam keadaan binar-binar takjubnya. Pasangan yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi itu justru tak menghiraukan keberadaannya sedikitpun. Padahal Luhan beposisi dekat sekali dengan mereka. Saking penasarannya, ia bahkan hampir mendekatkan wajahnya kearah mereka berdua yang masih asyik bergulat di atas sofa. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu jauh terbawa arus suasana, mereka jadi tidak sadar, jika kini bukan hanya merekalah yang tertinggal di ruangan tamu dengan keadaan remang tersebut. Melainkan ada anak rusa imut yang juga ada di sana. Yang parahnya tengah memerhatikan aksi pergulatan mereka berdua.

Itu sampai...

…

"Eum?"

Yixing adalah orang pertama yang merasakan adanya suatu keanehan tersebut, hingga ia dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Junmyeon yang merengut tak suka.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak." Jawabnya sambil memegang tengkuknya yang meremang. Bulu kuduknya bahkan berdiri, dan kini ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah meperhatikannya selain lelaki yang kini sedang memangku dirinya.

"Apa kita pindah ke kamar saja?" tawar Junmyeon dengan senyum cemerlang, itu bagus sih, jika saja…

"Kau lupa ya, Anson kan sedang tidur dikamar kita." nah, kini ia baru ingat alasan kenapa saat ini mereka bisa terdampar di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

Dalam minimnya cahaya, mereka saling bertatapan. Saling berkomunikasi. Bohong jika Junmyeon juga tak merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh. Lebih tepatnya, ia juga merasa ada seseorang di samping kanannya. Tengah memperhatikan mereka. Mungkinkah itu salah satu pelayan rumahnya? Jika ya, berarti ia sudah bosan bekerja dirumah Junmyeon yang memiliki gaji tiga kali lipat dari gaji pelayan rumah pada umumnya.

Lalu tanpa kata, secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah kanan, menuju sumber dari keanehan tersebut. Dan... _oh?_ Apa ini?! demi bikini bottom! demi spongebob yang berwarna kuning! dan demi tuan krab yang sangat pelit itu!

Mereka harus dikejutkan ketika mendapati wajah imut sang keponakanlah yang tengah berada di sana.

Bisa tolong ulangi,karena mendadak telinga Junmyeon tidak berfungsi.

 ** _Ke_** ** _ponaka_** ** _n -n_** ** _ya?!_**

Yang itu artinya anak itu melihat mereka... Berciuman?!

 _Tapi sejak kapan?!_

"Astaga! Luhan, kenapa kau ada disana?!" teriak Junmyeon yang hampir menjerit layaknya seorang wanita. Dengan Luhan yang meringis merasa tak enak hati karena sudah mengganggu moment penting kedua pamannya. Berbeda lagi dengan Yixing yang… ahsudahlah,

 _Selamat tinggal mimpi indah!_

"Err... kau siapa?"

"Ha?"

 _Tuh, kan…_

Dari tempat duduknya Junmyeon hanya mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi kaku andalannya. Mengerang dalam hati dan merutuki tentang Yixing yang seharusnya tidak kambuh dari penyakit pelupanya disaat pelik seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau kenapa Myeonie? Dan siapa anak ini?" tanyanya dengan raut polos. Membuat Junmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Yixing rasa mungkin ada yang aneh dengan suaminnya, lalu ia berisiatif dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Junmyeon. Memperhatika kerutan-kerutan aneh yang hinggap di wajah tampan tersebut.

"Tapi anak ini, mirip sekali dengan Luhan ya?" Gumamnya pelan, dengan jari-jari halusnya yang mulai mengusap kerutan di wajah Junmyeon.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

 _4_ –"Benar-benar mirip Luhan..."

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya profesi Yixing adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kemampuannya. Tapi terkadang penyakit pelupanya masih begitu menghawatirkan. Membuat sebagian orang yang sudah mengenal dekat dengan dirinya hanya mampu di buat bergeleng kepala dengan prihatin.

Memilih untuk tidak jauh memikirkannya, Yixing justru mengedikkan bahunya secara acuh. Menganggap hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Tapi sepertinya itu tak bertahan lama, karena pada sepersekian detik berikutnya kesadarannya seperti tertarik kembali, dan berbalik menamparnya. Di kepalanya bahkan mulai mengeluarka kata warning berulang-ulang, dengan latar suara operator wanita yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Seketika pula ia menghentikan kegiatannya dari mengusap dahi suaminya dan beralih menatap wajah tampan itu dengan pandangan horror sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan katakan jika anak itu memang benar... L-luhan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Junmyeon memilih diam, sedang Luhan si tersangka diam-diam memiliki niatan untuk melarikan diri saja dari sana.

"T-tolong katakan sesuatu!"

"Eum, dia memang... _Luhan_." Jawab Junmyeon, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan jari yang menunjuk ketempat Luhan berada.

Udara yang tadi memang sudah dingin, entah kenapa kini semakin dingin.

Yixing menelan ludah, dan dengan takut-takut menengok kembali kearah sampingnya. Tempat dimana tadi sekilas ia menemukan wajah Luhan. Berharap besar akan lebih baik baginya kali ini menemukan wajah mengerikan boneka chucky ketimbang harus tetap menemukan wajah boneka barbie milik Luhan, apalagi lengkap dengan binar matanya yang _sialannya_ mampu meruntuhkan iman siapa saja.

"Mm, h-hyung a-aku–" Luhan membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi …

 _JDUAK!_

 _BRAKK!_

 _PRANG!_

 _Meoong~!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUUUHHHAAANNN! S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SSAAANNAAAAA?!" –Yixing sudah keburu main teriak saja.

Membuat baik Junmyeon maupun Luhan terjungkal dari tempat mereka masing-masing dengan tidak elietnya. Bahkan Anson yang tengah tidur dengan tenang dilantai atas seketika itu juga ikut terbangun karena terkejut dengan teriakan milik ibunya.

Oh, benar-benar double _sialan!_

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan bagi pasangan suami itu, untuk tetap melanjutkan membuat momongan baru mereka.

Dan jika di waktu yang lalu, Cheonsa adalah seorang _pengganggu_ menyebalkan bagi moment HunHan. Maka kali ini, Luhanlah yang menjadi pengganggu kecil menggemaskan bagi pasangan SuLay.

 _Poor SuLay_

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu namanya ciuman manly kan? Iya kan, iya kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

" **My Daughter's Boyfriend"**

 **BoyXBoy**

.

.

* * *

Saat ini, Luhan masih memilih duduk dengan tenang di dalam kelas ketika jam istirahat telah tiba. Begitupun dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang anehnya juga memilih tinggal di kelas daripada berlarian berebut makanan di kantin, selayaknya yang terjadi di sekolah normal pada umumnya (bukan berarti sekolah mereka tidak normal… eum, itu sebelum kedatangan Luhan juga sih). Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah aneh teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya dengan kerlipan manik rusanya yang polos. Lengkap dengan mulutnya yang sibuk menyedot benda-benda bulat dan kenyal dari satu cup jumbo _bubble tea_ yang kini ada di tangannya. Tidak tau saja jika mereka bertingkah begitu karena pose menggemaskannya yang bikin diabetes. Banyak yang diam-diam menyimpan tangan di sisi tubuh masing-masing guna menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipinya. Mereka tak bisa melakukannya karena,

"Oi –oi! Jauhkan tanganmu, jangan mengambil kesempatan, atau kau akan tau akibatnya!"

Siapa lagi jika bukan karena sahabat bermata bulatnya –Do Kyungsoo. Yang selalu siap sedia menghalau tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak menyentuh atau mencubit, atau bahkan yang hanya sekedar ingin menyentuh ujung rambutnya sekalipun. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang tengah mengacung-acungkan pisau dapur miliknya yang mengkilap dan terlihat cukup mampu untuk memotong tangan siapa saja yang berani melawan ucapannya sebagai ancaman. Membuat beberapa anak menatap kearahnya bergidik dengan ngeri, walau tidak banyak juga yang gentar untuk mundur dari batas barisa n yang ia beri untuk mengerubuni Luhan.

Dan tolong jangan tanyakan, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa membawa pisau dapurnya hingga kesekolah.

…

Berbeda dengan keadaan dalam kelas yang sedikit mencekam karena pisau dapur milik Kyungsoo. Di luar kelas mereka keributan lain justru terjadi. Bahkan keributan yang mereka berempat (sebenarnya hanya dua diantaranya) lakukan mampu mengalahkan suasana yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu sendiri.

Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Minseok, siswa dari kelas sebelah. Yang entah datangnya dari mana, yang pasti mereka datang di dampingi Jongdae dan Minho selaku sekertaris mereka masing-masing, dengan membawa keributan lainnya untuk di bawa ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Mereka berdua memang terkenal sama-sama cerewet _sih_ , tidak kenal takut meski sama-sama bertubuh mungil, berkuasa, pun sama-sama memiliki posisi yang sama yaitu; sebagai leader di _club_ mereka masing-masing.

Dan yang paling membuat pusing seluruh penghuni sekolah lainnya adalah, mereka yang tidak pernah akur. Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mau mengalah satu sama lain. Apapun itu persoalannya, berteriak satu sama lain adalah hal terbaik yang mereka lakukan ketimbang harus berjabat tangan.

"Minggir! Aku akan membuktikan sendiri jika memang kau yang...!" dengan jari pendeknya, Minseok menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun di depannya yang juga tak mau kalah. Dan berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya.

"Apa, apa? aku apa, hah?!" tantangnya memelototkan mata tajam ber _eyeliner_ andalannya.

" _Iisshh!_ Kubilang minggir!"

 _Braak!_

Tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun Minseok mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun didepannya hingga bokong seksinya berciuman dengan lantai kelas, dengan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar memperhatikan murid-murid di dalamnya yang menganga karena terkejut. Jongdae selaku sekretarisnya hanya bisa meringis melihat betapa brutalnya mereka berdua jika memiliki masalah, sebelum memilih membantu Baekhyun yang menggeram semakin marah untuk bangkit.

"Astaga… kau baik Baek?"

"Ya, terimakasih Jongdae."

"Baek, sebaiknya kita kembali saja…" Jongdae mencoba membujuk Baekhyun, yang tentu saja berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Apa? Tidak! Dia sudah menginjak harga diriku, harga diri kita! Dan aku tidak akan kembali sebelum dia meminta maaf!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Jongdae menghela napasnya pasrah dengan pandangan yang kembali datar. Minseok disisi lain terlihat acuh dengan keduanya, di sampingnya ada sosok tampan Minho yang dengan kikuk setia mengikuti di belakangnya. Cukup sadar jika dari sejak awal ia mengikuti leadernya itu, tatapan Jongdae seakan mampu melubangi punggung miliknya.

 _Fyi_ , hampir semua penghuni di sekolah tau kalau Jongdae sebenarnya naksir berat pada laki-laki manis berpipi gembul tersebut. Cuma ya gitu... Minseoknya aja yang sok jaim kalau dideketin Jongdae. Apalagi mengingat fakta jika Jongdae merupakan sekertaris _club_ dari paduan suara yang di ketuai oleh Baekhyun ( _s_ _ang musuh bebuyutan)._

Karena baginya haram memiliki hubungan dengan musuh sendiri. Yah, kita saksikan saja seberapa kuat iman Minseok nantinya.

"Wah, tamu yang sangat sopan." sindir Kyungsoo memecah suasana, jangan lupa dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot itu.

"Hi, Kyung! Maklum ya, dia itu memang urakan!" saut Baekhyun setengah sindiran untuk sang lawan.

Minseok memicingkan mata tajamnya ke arah Baekhyun, yang balik menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

"Diamlah ByunBaek! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, ok!"

"Kau sekarang mengatakan tidak ada urusan denganku, padahal ingatanku masih waras kalau beberapa menit yang lalu kau datang membuat keributan denganku!" katanya sedikit tak percaya.

"Hiis! Jika kau terus bicara, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat, hah?!"

Mereka memang seharusnya tidak disatukan dalam satu ruangan. Naasnya mereka malah berada di kelas yang sama. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana telinga teman-teman dari kelas tetangganya yang harus menerima suara nyaring mereka setiap hari.

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan itu harusnya sama-sama diam –"

"Kyuuung, dia itu menuduh kita!" potong Baekhyun, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menuduh! Tapi aku membicakan tentang fakta! Dan aku akan membuktikannya dengan menanyakan langsung hal itu pada Luhan!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu tanyakan saja!"

"Ini aku sudah mau menanyakannya, tapi kau terus bicara pendek!"

"Yaak! Kau pikir kau tinggi?!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Minseok dengan wajah memerah. Kata _pendek_ terdengar begitu sensitif dipendengarannya.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela napasnya prihatin, "Sudah... bisakah kalian berdua diam." lerainya, masih dalam batas kesabaran.

"Tidak bisa Kyung! Dia duluan yang memulai!" kekeuh Baekhyun, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hah?!"

"Aku mau mencakar pipi gendutmu itu!"

Oh guys, kata _pipi gendut_ juga terdengar begitu sensitif di telinga Minseok.

Jadi, mereka sama-sama saling mendekat dengan kedua tangan saling terangkat. Siap mencakar. Untungnya masih ada Jongdae dan Minho yang peduli dan mencoba menahan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung membalasmu! Kau berpikir pipimu itu tirus apa?!"

"Yang penting tidak lebih gendut dari milikmu!"

"Apa tadi pagi kau lupa mengaca!"

"Yaak!"

"Yaak!"

"Yaaaaakkkk!"

Dan yang terakhir berteriak itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kesabarannya sudah menipis ngomong-ngomong. Hidungnya bahkan sudah kembang kempis. Lalu pikiran tentang menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai olahan makan siang nanti, terdengan begitu bagus.

"Kalian memilih diam, apa memilih untuk kujadikan menu makan siang?"

 _Gluk!_

O-ow, bocah bulat yang satu ini meskipun tampangnya juga menggemaskan, tapi perilakunya benar-benar melebihi psikopat.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Minseok yang terlihat bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu pun seketika merinding, apalagi ditambah melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang melotot dan dengan main-main membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan pisaunya. Mereka (Baekhyun dan Minseok) bahkan tanpa sadar kini saling berpelukan.

"K-kyuuungg, ampuuun... a-aku hanya ingin menanyakan s-sesuatu pada L-luhan... " kata Minseok ketakutan, di angguki kepala dengan cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Ini mengenai club kita." sahut Baekhyun tak kalah takutnya dari Minseok. Tak sadar sudah melontarkan kalimat yang sama sejak ia datang.

Luhan disisi lain, yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena tak paham. Kini mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada mereka bertiga, sejenak mulutnya berhenti menguyah bubblenya dan berkedip.

"Bertanya padaku?" tanyanya kalem, mendahului Kyungsoo yang hendak kembali membuka suara.

Anak-anak disekitarnya saling berbisik ketika suara manis itu ikut menyahut. Mereka kembali mangalihkan atensi ke arah Luhan, syukur-syukur kalau bisa mencubit pipinya sedikit. Itu jika saja Kyungsoo belum memutar arah pandangannya kembali, dan mengeluarkan kata warning tak tertulis di kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ehem, jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Luhan?" katanya kemudian. Kembali beralih ke arah MinBaek di depannya yang baru tersadar jika tubuh mereka saling menempel. Hingga cepat-cepat mereka saling memisahkan diri dan membuat gerakan membersihkan diri seakan baru saja terkena hama berbahaya.

"Bukan aku Kyung, tapi si pendek berpipi bakpao ini."

"Jangan mulai lagi ByunBaek pendek, pipimu juga seperti bakpao."

Kyunsoo menghela napasnya, "Bertengkar sekali lagi, maka aku akan benar-benar mengolah kalian menjadi makanan." ancamnya sekali lagi.

Membuat baik Baekhyun dan Minseok sama-sama cemberut. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kedatanganku kesini..." ucapnya kini terlihat lebih serius.

"Ini adalah masalah tentang Luhan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari club sepak bolaku, kalian tau itu dengan pasti kan?" ia melirik kearah semua orang yang mungkin saja ada yang ingin menyelanya kembali, tapi syukurnya tidak ada. "Aku hanya penasaran, mengingat Luhan tidak memberi alasannya. Jadi aku curiga ada seseorang yang menghasutnya sebelumnya. Dan sejujurnya aku mencurigai kalian berdua, itu sebabnya aku datang kemari." Minseok mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirikan matanya yang mengarah ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Semua orang memilih diam, seperti mereka tau hal ini akan terjadi. Mengingat Luhan mengatakan pada hampir semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya, jika dirinya begitu menyukai kegiatan sepak bola dibanding apapun. Lalu kepindahannya pada club paduan suara yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terkejut pada awalnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat beberapa orang memikirkan spekulasi spekulasi tersendiri mengenai alasnnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah menghasut Luhan."

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya Kyung, dia seenaknya menuduh kita!" Baekhyun ikut menyahut tidak terima.

"Itu karena aku mempunyai alasannya..." Minseok mengangkat dagunya angkuh, bola mata setajam rubahnya melirik kekanan dan kekiri sebelum melanjutkan "Yang pertama, kenapa itu kau? itu karena kau adalah yang paling dekat dengannya," ia merujuk kearah Kyungsoo "Dan kebetulan kau adalah salah satu anggota club paduan suara, jadi kau bisa saja mengatakan hal-hal yang entah aku tidak tau itu apa yang merujuk tentang pengawasanmu padanya, sehingga Luhan menuruti perkataanmu itu..."

"Kau tau, itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Aku belum selesai, tolong!"

"Yang kedua adalah karena kau," kali ini Minseok merujuk kearah Baekhyun yang mendengus, "Emmm... bagaimana ya? kau paham sendiri kan bagaimana clubku memiliki banyak penggemar dibanding clubmu sebelumnya," katanya sedikit mencela "Apalagi setelah masuknya Luhan... dan boom! Clubmu pun semakin sepi peminat. Jadi kau berambisi menarik Luhan kedalam clubmu sebagai penarik perhatian, dengan cara menghasutnya supaya meninggalkan clubku. Dan sesuai harapanmu, itu benar-benar terwujud. Belum genap satu minggu keluarnya Luhan dari club, clubmu langsung banjir peminat, sedang clubku... kini terlihat meprihatinkan." selesainya dengan akhiran sedih.

"iiiissstt, sangat tidak masuk akal!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyalak.

Kyungsoo paham, meskipun tugasnya hanya berlarian di tengah lapangan hijau dengan riang. Kehadiran Luhan memang sangat berpengaruh dimanapun itu. Buktinya terhitung sejak Luhan masuk ke club sepak bola tiga bulan lalu. Mereka sudah berkali-kali memenangkan berbagai penghargaan untuk club sepak bola putra melawan dari beberapa sekolah sekolah milik tetangga. Bukan karena kehandalannya dalam menendang bola, tapi karena rata-rata dari mereka terkecoh akan kemanisan yang dimiliki Luhan, hingga memudahkan tim yang lain utuk merebut bola dan memenamgkan pertandingan.

Sedikit konyol, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Memang siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan?

"Jadi... ini semua karena aku?" dari tempat duduknya Luhan menyahut dengan ekpresi anak rusa terbuang andalannya. Ia bahkan menghentikan acara mengunyah bola-bola tapioca kesukaannya. Merasa tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami jika dirinya dijadikan sebagai objek pembicaraan tepat di depannya langsung.

Anak-anak yang lain menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan iba dan siap memungutnya, terutama Baekhyun yang sudah menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya menahan jeritan membahananya keluar.

"Emh... Lu sayang," ucapnya mendahului anak-anak lain, ia juga berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Luhan. "Kami, terutama Minseok hanya ingin tau alasanmu yang sebenarnya memilih meninggalkan club sepak bola dan memilih masuk ke club paduan suara... bolehkah?" tanyanya dibuat sehalus mungkin, dan mengambil sedikit kesempatan dengan mencubit pelan pipi halus itu.

"ByunBaek…" ancam Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun nyengir tanpa dosa dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara.

"Bagaimana Lu?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalnya yang tak gatal, mencoba memikirkan akan memberi tahu mereka semua atau tidak,"Emm... masalah itu sebenarnya sangatlah rahasia, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya." ucapnya diselingi gelengan kecil.

"Nah, nah, berarti benar, kalau begitu kau juga diancam?!" Minseok memberi reaksi berlebihan.

Dengan buru-buru Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit keras, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu kok."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ini benar-benar bersifat rahasia, tapi aku juga tidak mau membuat kalian semua salah paham. Jadi, dengan terpaksa… aku akan memberi tahu kalian." Luhan mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya saran dari seseorang yang kuanggap manly saat ini…" ucapnya kemudian, dan semua orang yang mendengar pun jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Saran? Saran apa?" Minseok bertanya bingung.

"Yup, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu, aku meminta beberapa tips agar bisa sepertinya, terutama mengenai buble tea dan sepak bola. Ia mengatakan jika lelaki manly meminum buble tea sangatlah dianjurkan, tapi mengenai bermain sepak bola itu sangatlah tak manly menurutnya."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Jongdae yang sedari tadi malas berdebat kini menyeruakkan kebingungannya, "Jadi maksudmu orang itu mengatakan jika kau masuk ke club paduan suara maka kau akan kelihatan manly, begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan ceria, dan menambahkan "Sebenarnya bukan di paduan suara, tapi pada music, tapi karena aku lebih menyukai menyanyi dari pada bermain music jadi aku memilih masuk ke club paduan suara. Lagipula disana juga ada Kyungsoo!" ucapnya, berbinar kearah Kyungsoo yang justru hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya dari kelopaknya.

Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dan berfikir mengenai Luhan yang berkeliaran diluar sana tanpa pengawasan benar-benar berbahaya.

Saling menatap prihatin, dan sedikit menyesali waktu perdebatan beberapa waktu lalu yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Jadi maksudmu bermain sepak bola itu tidak manly?" –Minho

"Sebenarnya Luhan… kau benar-benar telah dihasut." –Baekhyun

"Siapa orang itu? berani sekali, aku akan menggorok lehernya jika nanti bertemu!" –Kyungsoo

"Jongdae… bisa tolong gendong aku ke UKS, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing." –Minseok

"Y-yaa… dengan senang hati." –Jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah hari ke tujuh setelah kejadian dimana Cheonsa menggagalkan rencana Sehun untuk _memperawani_ Luhan. Dan setelah tujuh hari itu pula, Luhan belum juga menunjukkan wajah cantiknya lagi kehadapannya. Padahal Sehun sudah sangat rindu dengan bocah manis tersebut.

Ia juga tidak bisa menghampirinya terlebih dulu. Selain karena beresiko besar Cheonsa akan mencurigainnya jika ia tiba-tiba menemui Luhan di sekolah, atau menyuruhnya datang kembali kerumah atau kantor tanpa alasan yang jelas terlebih dulu. Setidaknya ia sedang mencoba sedikit bersabar menunggu lelaki manis itu mendatanginya sendiri. Karena jika nanti Luhan tak kunjung menemuinya juga. Toh, Sehun sudah berrencana (jahat) untuk menculik dan mengasingkan Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri kepulau terpencil.

Tapi masalahnya, kesabaran Sehun tidaklah sebesar dosa miliknya. Baru beberapa waktu lalu mereka resmi berkenalan sebagai seorang ayah dan calon menantu _(/calon pendamping masa depan/)_ , satu minggu genap tidak bertemu. Dan belakangan moodnya sudah berubah-ubah bagai bunglon. Yang jelas ini sangat buruk bagi para pekerjanya. Wajahnya boleh saja antagonis, tapi Sehun di hari sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan cukuplah dikenal sebagai boss yang cukup dermawan. Ia juga bukan orang tua dengan tensi tinggi yang akan marah besar dengan kesalahan kecil karyawannya yang hanya salah mengetikkan satu kata dari huruf _a_ menjadi _e_ pagi tadi.

Ternyata pengaruh Luhan cukup berbahaya bagi Sehun. Ia juga tanpa sadar kerap _tegang_ jika mebiarkan nama Luhan melayang-layang di imajinasinya yang kotor. Tidak mengenal waktu ataupun tempat, sedikit memalukan, bahkan ia bisa tegang disaat cuaca sedang panas diluar, dan disaat sedang dalam melangsungkan rapat sekalipun. Dan yang membuat aneh lagi Sehun tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak nafsu menuntaskan hasratnya yang besar pada wanita manapun lagi. Padahal sejak menduda, jika ia sedang menginginkannya ia kerap tinggal tunjuk wanita manapun yang berbondong-bondong dengan senang hati membuka paha mereka untuknya.

Tak jarang pula dari beberapa direksi perusahaan yang menginginkan kerjasama dengan perusahaannya yang mapan namun sulit untuk diajak bekerjasama, memilih membawa sekretaris dengan wajah tercantik yang mereka miliki dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Dengan harapan besar bisa menggoda keimanan Sehun yang memang cukup tipis. Dan ya, Ia memang beberapa kali pernah menerima tawaran tersebut. Jika beruntung Sehun biasanya akan langsung menggagahi mereka seusai rapat berakhir. Karena bagaimanapun kejantanannya masihlah waras untuk menolak belahan dada atau paha dengan rok span 10cm dari atas lutut ditambah belahannya yang sengaja di umbar tepat di depan matanya.

Namun keadaannya sudah berbeda, imannya memang masih tipis, dan sekarang Sehun memang sedang dalam keadaan tegang. Namun alasannya bukanlah karena salah seorang wanita yang sedari tadi diam-diam melirik mengoda kearahnya, melainkan bayangan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum polos minta dipolosinlah yang membuat Oh Sehun gerah di siang bolong hingga ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri rapatnya. Saat ini juga.

"Ya, ya, ya… saya mengerti. Anda sekalian bisa meninggalkal pengajuan proposal perusahaan anda pada sekertaris saya setelah ini untuk lebih ditindak lanjuti, dan untuk sekarang bisakah kita tutup rapat kali ini menjadi lebih cepat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi_ disinilah dia, setelah secara terburu melenggang dari ruang rapat dan membuat wajah-wajah orang yang ada disana kecewa. Ia tidak peduli, terutama pada wanita yang awalnya mengira Sehun tergoda padanya, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Sehun langsung melesat menuju salah satu sekolah elite terbaik di seoul; yang bukan lain juga merupakan tempat Cheonsa menempuh pendidikannya.

Ia duduk diam di balik kemudi dan mengamati anak-anak berseragam sewarna bulu anak _itik_ yang lewat di sekitarnya dari balik kacamata hitam yang bertengger apik di hidung mancungnya.

Jangan lupakan juga dengan jendela kaca mobilnya yang sudah berwarna gelap. Sehun memang dengan sengaja memilih mobil berkacakan gelap yang belum pernah di pakainya kemanapun alias baru alias _new_. Menghalau keberdaannya di ketahui oleh orang lain, terlebih itu Cheonsa sendiri –yang hampir hafal dalam keseluruhan koleksi mobil yang dia punya.

Bisa gawat jika sampai Cheonsa mendeteksi keberadaannya disana. Karena Sehun disana memang bukan berniat untuk menjemput anak perempuanya itu, melainkan untuk menjemput Luhan. (Ralat) menculik lebih tepatnya.

Oh, anak imut pujaan hati Sehun. Yang sialnya adalah pacar anaknya sendiri.

Yeah, pada akhirnya Sehun yang tidak lebih memiliki kesabaran setipis kertas memilih menghampiri Luhan terlebih dulu. Bisa mati dalam keadaan kering ia jika harus menunggu Luhan datang padanya sendiri. Dan ini sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak ia menyuruh dua orang kepercayaannya untuk membawa Luhan pada persembunyiannya kini. Tapi lihatlah, sampai detik ini kedua orang tersebut belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Tidak taukah mereka, jika Oh Sehun sudah tidak memiliki batas kesabaran yang wajar untuk segera bertemu dengan Luhannya _–nya_?!

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada stir mobil, menghitung mundur dengan otak yang mulai merencanakan tindakan kriminal yang cocok untuk kedua orang itu nantinya. Sebelum penglihatannya melihat siluet dua lelaki dewasa berbadan bongsor lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam persis seperti miliknya, muncul dari balik tikungan tepat di hitungan kesepuluhnya. Dan jangan lupakan seorang anak lelaki cantik berseragam sekolah yang sangat di nantinya sejak tadi yang juga bersama mereka. Tapi tunggu, kenapa...?

Sehun melapas kacamata hitamnya. Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobil, menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Wajahnya yang sedatar aspal, membuat dua orang yang berjalan kearahnya sedikit heran. Dan sedikit takut sejujurnya.

"Wah, ada Oh _ajushi_?"

Dari kejauhan Sehun bisa mendengar suara secerah mentari itu yang menunjuk kearahnya. Ia menunjukkan senyum tipis, namun sorot matanya memancarkan kekejaman pada dua orang lelaki suruhannya. Tidak bisa dibilang orang suruhannya juga sih, mereka adalah Park Chanyeol lelaki tampan yang punya tubuh tinggi menjulang dan si tampan Kim Jong In yang memiliki kulit tan _seksi_ menurut kebayakan wanita diluar sana. Dan yang membuat Sehun kesal hingga memicingkan matanya yang sudah tajam dari sananya adalah karena Luhan yang terlihat nyaman berada digendongan punggung Chanyeol, lengkap dengan lengan kurusnya yang melingkar sempurna di leher lelaki tinggi tersebut.

 _Hell!_

"Hai, Sehun." Sapa Luhan kembali ketika mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depannya yang bersender pada body mobil.

Membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya tanpa sadar. "Hai, juga Luhan... " _Sayangku_

Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan kata itu secara tersirat dan nyata pada makhluk manis menggemaskan yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol itu. Tapi… sayang,

Sayang pantatmu hun, kau harus bersabar terlebih dulu. Dan ingat, saingan beratmu adalah anak kandungmu sendiri! –oh, untuk bagian itu ia sungguh tak ingin mengingatnya.

Dan mengenai Luhan yang belum turun juga dari gendongan Chanyeol. Kendati bibirnya masihlah tersenyum dengan manis kearah Luhan, namun percayalah senyumannya kali ini terlihat memperingatkan untuk dua orang lelaki tinggi lainnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu dengan segera mengerti sinyal yang diberikan, sebelum menurunkan Luhan yang sibuk memakan ice cream miliknya tanpa tau perang batin yang bergejolak diantara ketiganya.

"Nah, Luhan ayo masuk kedalam mobil."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan segera setelah kaki Luhan berpijak pada bumi sepersekian detik setelahnya. Tidak ingin membiarkan dua orang lainnya menikmati keindahan Luhan lebih lama lagi. Jadi dengan cepat ia menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Luhan menjauh dari dua makhluk lain di belakangnya.

"Memangnya ini mobil siapa, memang kita mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya dengan heran, dan tatapan polosnya bisa saja membuat Sehun gila detik itu juga.

"Ini mobilku tentu saja, eum… ice creammu sudah mau habis, kau mau beli ice cream lagi?" Senyum Luhan langsung tersungging manis dengan anggukan kepala semangat.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, nah! Makanya ayo lekas naik dan kita akan berburu ice cream yang banyak!"

Sedikit memaksa dan berbumbu modus tentu saja. Sehun secara tak sabaran memasukkan Luhan (em… maaf hun, Luhan bukan barang) kedalam mobil miliknya. Kendati demikian anak itu tidak melawan, matanya yang polos justru menyorotkan binar-binar bahagia dengan senyum merekah mendengar kata _ice cream yang banyak_ di pendengarannya Apalagi jika itu _gratis._

"Berburu ice cream? Banyak?" girang Luhan kekanakan.

"Ya,"

 _Dan mencari montel terdekat mungkin_.

Luhan yang polos benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil, tanpa tau sebenarnya tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

…

Kembali beralih pada dua orang yang masih berdiri di sisi jalan, matanya kembali memicing dengan tajam.

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti dengan kata _'jangan menyentuhnya?_ "

Chanyeol dan Jongin membuka kaca mata hitam mereka secara bersamaan, dan menelan ludah atas pertanyaan sarkas yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Aku tak bermaksud, sungguh!" Chanyeol mencoba membela diri. Namun Jongin disisi lain justru tersenyum jahil kearahnya, dan mengatakan "Dasar pembohong, bukannya tadi kau yang memaksanya. Kau bahkan membelikannya ice cream agar dia mau memanggilmu _hyung_ tadi tudingnya dengan senyum lebar.

 _Whut?_

Yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun makin memelototkan matanya kearah Chanyeol yang seketika menjadi gugup, membenarkan namun tak mau mengakui. Salah sendiri anak itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk hanya sekedar di lewatkannya.

"Chanyeol tadi bahkan beberapa kali mencubit pipinya." tambah Jongin lagi dengan tawa tertahan.

"Yak! Dasar penghianat kau hitam! Bukan aku saja, kau tadi juga melakukannya bodoh!" seru Chanyeol, kali ini dengan memukul kepala Jongin cukup keras.

"Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu 30 menit 10 detik 6 milidetik menunggu kalian disini seperti orang bodoh, sedang kalian enak-enakan menggoda Luhan, begitu?!" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Eyy, untuk masalah itu karena kami harus mengecoh teman-temannya dulu, _hun_. Kau tidak tau bagaimana Luhan begitu dijaga sangat ketat." Jongin menyangkal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru dapat geplakan gratis dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenarkan dengan anggukan, dan menambahkan "Bukankah yang terpenting kami sudah membawanya padamu dengan benar."

"Dengan benar pantatmu, kau baru saja menyentuhnya dasar idiot!" sembur Sehun berapi-api, menghiraukan Jongin yang tertawa keras setelahnya.

Dan jika ditelusuri, mereka jadi tidak terlihat seperti atasan dan bawahan. Karena memang seperti itulah keadaannya.

"Sungguh, tadi itu aku terpakasa menggendongnya karena dua temannya terlihat mencurigai kami."

"Temannya yang punya mata bulat bahkan membawa pisau."

"Oh, Oh benar! Tapi yang bermata sipit tatapannya sungguh mengerikan."

Mereka berdua bergidik sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana anak sekolah yang manis seperti mereka bisa terlihat seperti _gangster_. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah dan mengabaikan cerita keduanya.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, tapi pastikan agar tidak ada yang tau Luhan saat ini pergi denganku. Terutama Cheonsa. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, yang mulia Oh Sehun!"

Dengan serempak mereka menjawab. Menambahi panggilan konyol yang mereka sematkan pada nama depan Sehun, yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sebelum berucap pada Chanyeol, "Dan ingat, urusan kita belum selesai Chan..."

"Y-yak! Kukira tadi itu sudah menjelaskan!" Chanyeol berucap dengan kesal, apalagi dengan tawa kesetanan Jongin yang sangat menyebalkan disampingnya. Temannya itu benar-benar tak setia kawan.

"Mana bisa begitu, _cih!_ Pokoknya urusan kita belum selesai." Kukeuh Sehun, sebelum kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Ia memasuki mobilnya dan menemukan Luhan yang sedikit terkantuk-kantuk disampingnya, menggemaskan sekali anak itu, melirik sebentar keluar dan menggelangkan kepala ketika melihat bagaiman kedua orang disana justru berdebat konyol sendiri. Sebelum benar-benar menjalankan mobil dan menjauh dari arena sekolah.

"Dasar bocah tak sopan, ia bahkan tak memanggilku _Hyung_ dan sekarang mengancamku?!" rancau Chanyeol mengumpati sedan Sehun yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Melirik kesal kearah Jongin yang masih belum juga menghentikan tawanya.

" _Kamjong,_ berhenti tertawa atau aku…"

"Oke, oke aku akan berhenti."

Jongin mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah, sebelum bertanya "Sekarang apa?" yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari Chanyeol.

"Pulang tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Sensitive sekali."

Chanyeol tak lagi menyahut, kekesalan sepertinya masih mendominasi. Ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat dan membiarkan Jongin menggerutu seorang diri di sampingnya.

Itu sebelum sebuah teriakan dari arah berlawanan membuat mereka menoleh dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Hey! Kalian!"

 _Oh no!_ itu mereka, dua kurcaci (em, maksudnya dua murid) teman Luhan yang tadi sempat menghambat jalan mereka berdua untuk membawa Luhan lebih cepat.

"M-mereka?!"

"Oh, tidak!"

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini."

Dengan terburu-buru mereka segera mengenakan kacamata hitamnya kembali, berjalan dengan cepat mencoba menjauh dari sana dengan langkah lebar. Menghindari dua siswa yang kini mengejar mereka susah payah di belakang sana.

"Yak! Mau kemana kalian?! kembalikan Luhan kami!"

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

* * *

a/n

Bila berkenan, kalian bisa membaca ulang dari chap pertama!

Dan maafkan untuk kesalahan teknis kemarin. Aku baru nyoba memasang aplikasinya (akhirnya setelah sekiat tahun bergabung dgn ffn) dan mencoba mempublish dari sana, tapi karena hasilnya kurang memuaskan aku menghapusanya lagi (dan berakhir menghapus aplikasinya juga )

...

Oke, skrang aku mau nyapa dulu,

Halo, apakabar... ada yang masih ngarep dan inget sama ff penuh kontroversi ini?

Maaf ya, bukannya mau lari dari tanggung jawab ko. Tapi selama (hampir setahun setengahan ini klw gak salah :x) aku mencoba untuk merevisi/merombak/mengedit lagi bagian" yang dirasa perlu untuk ff ini. Dan menurutku merombak sebuah ff yang sudah jadi itu lebih sulit daripada harus membuat ff baru. Seriusan, untuk satu capter ff ini saja aku harus menghabiskan waktu hampir berbulan" lamanya. Jadi tolong maklumi keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan ini dan semoga perubahannya sudah lebih nyaman untuk dibaca ya, meski belum bisa mempercepat alurnya yang kaya siput, huehue :')

Dan tolong, bagi siapapun yang masih gak suka sama ff ini, tolong dengan sangat jangan baca ff-nya! Daripada ujung"nya nanti kalian meninggalkan komentar negative disini atau medsos pribadiku yg lainnya... yang membuat sedikit banyaknya jadi trauma untukku :')

...

Seharusnya ff ini publish waktu hunhan month kemren, namun karena satu alasan dan beberapa hal lainnya jadinya malah sekrang. Dimaklumi ya, daripada nunggu bulan april tahun depan lagi kan? xD Dan jika nanti responnya bagus, insyaallah nanti bakalan update lagi sehabis lebaran /soalnya chap 5 fix nananana /. Tapi klw responnya ternyata masih sama seperti sebelumnya, berhubung sudah terlanjur janji bakal nyelesein ff ini sampai end, jadi sebisanya bakal aku lanjut terus, cuma nanti updatenya nunggu tiap bulan april saja, gimana?/gampar sajaah dirikuu :D/ Jadi sekarang semua tersearah bagaimana jari" kalian menghasilkan kalimat sajaah *

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan! :)

.

See you next….?

…

 _Terimaksih sudah membaca!_

 _I Love HunHan!_

 _windeerland_


End file.
